We Could Be Friends
by trick is to keep breathin
Summary: Time passes strangely from Gaiea to Earth. Time for Van and Hitomi's daughter to meet a certain silver-haired pyro. R&R please!
1. Black & White and Pink?

A/N: My first fic ever, bare w/ me. Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter 1: Black & White.and Pink?  
  
Her steps crunched as she marched through the empty park. It was dark but she didn't need the light, she marched purposely, yet aimlessly onwards.  
  
Her green eyes, the usually bright emerald sparks, were smouldering and cast inwards, unfocused on anything except for OLP, throbbing from her head phones, straight through her brain, numbing her senses and giving her a peace that only the ceaseless pounding and grinding could. However much the wild pitch droned on however, it couldn't block out the hurt sitting like a knife in her heart. The latest fight was sill fresh on her mind.  
  
"Cevena Jade Fanel!" She could hear her mother screaming at her as she lay on her bed in her room. Her backpack was untouched from when she had come home, random cds and clothing were strewn all over the floor. She had been expecting it, and when her mothers voice came screaming from the kitchen, she sighed and pulled herself up and down. "It's almost like a routine now." she thought sadly. As she stepped into the kitchen, her mother was standing at the table. She couldn't meet her eyes.  
  
The expression would be one of sad disappointment, self blaming and the question "How could my daughter turn out like this?" written plainly across. Her mother had never been able to hide her expressions well. Her mother spoke, softly and carefully. "Cevena, I just got a phone call from Mrs. Wong again.you failed another math test.and you haven't been going in for extra help or been doing the homework."  
  
She just stared at the floor and didn't speak. From experience this was the best way, it had worked for the letter from the English teacher, the letter from what's-his-face in the History department and the phone call or two from the gym teacher about breaking that snob's nose.  
  
"Cevena.I want you to look at me." She didn't move, her mother would see right through her if she did. "Cevena!" No movement. Water dripped from a tap. Her mother sighed. "Honey, I want you to look at me to see for yourself, that I love you and I only want what's best for you. I know these past years have been difficult for you, and I.your father and I, want to know what the problem is-" Anger flared up in Cevena and she broke her mute finally.  
  
"The only "PROBLEM" is that I'm sick of the stupid school! I'm sick of this house! And I'm sick of YOU! You AND dad! The whole goal of my life is to study hard, work hard, learn all I can so that I can get a good job and have a good life!! There's nothing I want in this life! NOTHING! Life is boring! It's the same everyday, I wake up, go to school, sit and learn and then go home and work. If I don't do well in school, everyone hates me!!" She stared up at her mother, cheeks hot.  
  
Her mother wore a look of concerned understanding. It drove her crazy. Her mother didn't understand anything, she thinks I'm just a troubled teen, I'm going through a phase! And there's nothing I can do that would prove how wrong that is! Her mother spoke again. "Cevena, dearling, your father and I do not hate you! We love you, and I know you know that! But you have to be patient, there's more to life than you think right now.in time you will see though."  
  
She wanted to scream. Everyone in this world is the same.they do the exact same thing. Everyone has one goal in their lives, to get a good job, a good spouse, a good home.a family. Well, everyone "normal" at least. The problem was she felt so bored. She could go through life, asleep. She couldn't be famous either, that had been her dream, to be apart from the rest. To go through life, singing and dancing; doing something she loved. All to soon her dreams turned to bitter dust.  
  
She had looks maybe, slightly tanned, dark glossy hair and shocking, green eyes of her mother. But she could not act at all, she wasn't good at pretending to be something or someone she wasn't. Then there was singing.she still winced at the thought. Her voice was something like a dying, tortured, constipated bull frog in heat. She tried her hand at almost every sport, hoping to find one where she had a natural talent and could be a star. Her body had other ideas though, She had no endurance, all the others were always, tougher, smarter, and stronger and outlasted her. She sighed. Then she had watched some samurai cartoons and thought she could be some great martial artist. She had made her mother enrol her in wushu, karate and taichi. Altogether she had been exhausted and overwhelmed. All the moves from each art bled into one another until she seemed be doing wusharatichi. She still remembered her instructor's sniff of disdain, and the rest of the class's laughter. She had walked away and never tried again.  
  
She did okay in school, but had to work hard for her 60 average where others who didn't seem to care at all easily got 95s. She was tired and frustrated in general with life, she was sick of trying again and again to find something she had a passion for and each day the fire within guttered a little lower. There came the point about a year ago, when she just gave up and stopped trying. She went to her classes, didn't pay attention, didn't do homework. None of her so called friends seemed to notice the change. In fact, they didn't even seem to notice when she started skipping her classes more and more often. She felt invisible.  
  
There was nothing in life that she wanted, but yet she selfishly wanted to go on existing. Everything had gone down from there. There were constant fights, teachers kept calling home and sending letters. And this was when her parents finally started to really realize that something was wrong with Cevena.  
  
Yah, maybe I'm just psycho.she thought. Late at night she could hear her parents talking about her. She just turned up her music and ignored them.discussing her like she was some kind of problem that needed to be resolved. The door opened suddenly, her father stepped through, snapping her back to present.  
  
Her mother whipped around. "Oh, Van." she started. Her father looked at her and then at her mother. "What is wrong, Hitomi?" He asked sternly, looking at her mother. They met each others eyes and a brief look of understanding passed almost to quick for Cevena to catch. Van turned to her, first taking a deep breath. "Cevena, Your mother and I think that we might know what the problem is." Not another "understanding parent" talk. She couldn't stand it. She had to get air. She turned around and ran up to her room, slamming the door. "Cevena!" Hitmomi cried anxiously. She heard it through the floor. But then she heard her father shush her and say something like "Give her some time, she needs to calm down first."  
  
Cevena could feel the anger gathering inside her, like a dark beast. She turned up her music, Down with the Sickness, resounded off the walls. Covering everything. She was tired of being so predictable. She wanted to prove that she wasn't just a teenager going through her phases! She had to prove somehow that she didn't want to be what everyone wanted her to be. What the world expected her to be. She felt like she was going insane. She grabbed her CD player and climbed out the window. She needed a walk.  
  
Eventually her CD ended. She collapsed on a park bench, suddenly sorry that she hurt her parents so much. She did know that they loved her, they wanted her to be happy. She sighed. I must be going insane, nothing in this world can make me happy. She felt like a child, always wanting more.  
  
She wanted to cry, but she hadn't cried since she was a four year old. Why start when she was 17? She sighed again. Suddenly she wanted to sing, to put her feelings into a song. It came out a tuneless, weak mewling melody that was *supposed* to be Lennie Kravitz. "I wish that I could fly, so very high into the sky.to anywhere I please. Oh, I wanna get away.I wanna fllllllllllyyy away!" Sure it was an old song. But the words seemed to come straight from her soul and she smiled at her own silliness. A light pulsed from under her shirt. She gasped and took out her necklace. Her mother had given it to her on her fifteenth birthday, almost at the same time Cevena had started to give up on life. Her mother had never taken it off, so it came as a shock to her when she just gave it. The pulsing had slowed to a steady glowing pink light, getting brighter and brighter. The last thought before everything went black was. "My wish is coming true.?" 


	2. Enter the Incomplete Dragon Slayers

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne and the characters in it.  
  
Chapter 2: The dragon slayers?  
  
Cevena's eyes slowly opened. Trees surrounding her in a circle slowly wavered into focus. She felt like there was a huge weight down on her chest. She couldn't breathe, she panicked slightly, desperately sucking in air. Slowly, breathing got easier and she took deep calming breaths.  
  
She pulled herself to her feet, every muscle and sinew aching. She could only remember one time that she had felt like this, it was when she was on a swing, and she had been dared by someone to flip over the top. She had tried to hard that she had flew off the swing and landed on her back some metres away. She grimaced at the memory. Cevena looked around, trying to be aware of her surroundings, was she still on Earth?  
  
Apparently not, any doofus would be able to see that. Part of her was terrified at the strangeness of it all, another part, maybe the larger part was excited and felt alive and at home with this new place. She opened her arms and twirled around in circles, giddy and excited. She fell on her back, winding herself again.  
  
The sky wavered slightly and then her focus sharpened on the two planets in the sky. "Why.that's Earth!" she exclaimed to herself. "I really AM on another planet." she whispered to herself. "This has to be a dream!!" she though fiercely. "Nothing, this awesome would ever happen to me! I must be back at home.or maybe I got killed in the park, some mugger shot me and stole my CD player, and this is heaven.or hell." She shivered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her player. "Well, if I were dead.why would I have my CD player with me...?" She shoved it back into her jean pocket. "Weird." She said aloud again. She got up a second time, randomly picked a direction and started walking. No sooner had she walked 100 metres. Two figures stepped out from the trees.  
  
She drew a breath quickly freezing like a deer caught in the headlights. One of the boys had a mushroom cut, blond short hair and big innocent blue eyes. The other was dark haired and had dark blue eyes. They were both dressed in black and blue armour and carried swords. "whoa, whoa, whoa."Was all Cevena's mind could do. But another deeper part of her felt calm. "Well I am in another world.what did I expect.yet this doesn't feel completely strange to me."  
  
The dark haired boy spoke, and that was when she noticed something very strange about the two of them. "Unauthorized Subject, located and verified. Human. Female. GT scan verifies that the subject is 17 years old and not a Gaien but from the Mystic Moon." He wasn't even talking to her, she realized. Another voice came through, like from a walky-talky. This voice was deep and smooth, "Interesting.bring her in, Miguel and Chesta." The other boy, "Chesta" stepped forward suddenly and grabbed her by her arms. She started to pull away. "Hey, who the hell are you guys? What are you doing? Where are you taking me? Hey!" "Miguel" ignored her but started walking away.  
  
Chesta held on gently but firmly. He spoke. "I am model number DSC-" Miguel cut in. "We are not authorized to converse with trespassing persons." He stated it as a fact, simple enough. Chesta made no expression. "Affirmative.however her small stature does not seem a potential threat. Her emotional levels are slightly unbalanced; I wanted to bring them back into accord." Cevena stayed silent. These guys were so weird. It was almost as if they were not human. She did a double take when they reached a clearing.  
  
There were two huge machine robots there. She trembled a bit as Chesta pushed her inside and then easily slipped in himself. She closed her eyes as they took off, she trembled like crazy inside but Chesta didn't notice. It was actually rather spacious inside, better than she thought it would be. As the two robots cleared the treetops, she could see out through a visor. The forest was actually on a slope, the slope stretched upwards and over a huge mountain.  
  
They flew altogether straight up and over the peaks effortlessly. Once higher however, she saw that the peaks continued all around and that they actually flew towards the centre of a large canyon. Inside the centre was a huge black fortress. The fortress loomed closer and closer as they flew nearer. She closed her eyes to suppress the sudden feeling of nauseating sickness and dizziness that welled up. "I guess I'm not a flying person." She thought numbly. They landed and Chesta pulled her out onto the hanger. 


	3. A Past Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne and the characters in it.  
  
Chapter 3: A past revealed  
  
Two girls dressed in drab brown clothing shuffled up to Cevena and took her hands. "Come with us, miss." they commanded softly. Cevena followed them docilely, with one last backward glance at the two boys. They were busy shutting down their big robots, they did not glance at her.  
  
Cevena once again kept silent as she followed the two servants down dark hallways. She had learned long ago that it was far better to keep your mouth shut in unfamiliar, or dangerous situations. They came to a stop at a large double door, gilded and intricately carved. One of the servants knocked softly and called out "Lord Folken, the girl is here."  
  
An answer came almost immediately, the same voice Cevena had heard in the forest. "Come in." The two servants bowed and left, leaving her alone in front of the huge doors. Cevena wondered if she had the strength to open them. She grasped the handles and pushed with all her might, the doors gave way far easier than she had imagined. She stumbled in, barely regaining her balanced, and far from graceful. Blood rushed into her cheeks, so she stared at her feet to hide it. The man called Folken spoke, his voice smooth, calming and deep. "Welcome to Gaia, you are welcome here whoever you may be, but I am curious as to why you come. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me?" Cevena had not been expecting such courtesy from the man, she felt awkward and small before him.  
  
She found her voice though, "My name is Cevena Jade Fanel." She managed. "Should I be telling him my full name?" She wondered, "too late to take it back now." Folken was silent, Cevena dared to raise her head to look at him fully. He had a black cloak around him, teal green-blue hair and a tear-drop under his eye. His eyes were dark brown, no, she looked closer, they were reddish, and at the moment full of surprise, curiosity and.apprehension. His reddish eyes locked onto hers. "Ah.green eyes. I can see the resemblance now." His voice came very soft. Cevena felt confused. "Resemblance." She repeated dumbly. Folken seemed to be remembering something, his expression was one of respect and even a little fondness. He looked down at her again. "Did your mother, Hitomi, send you here? Or was it your father?" Cevena started. "H-how did you know my mother's name? Who are you? Do you know my mother? Or my father?" She paused.then gathered her composure. "Have I been here before?"  
  
Folken gazed calmly back at her, his face serious. "I see they never told you." was all he said. "I wonder if you were sent here to defeat us once again.the pattern seems to repeat itself." Cevena just stared at his cryptic murmurings, the awkwardness was back and she began to shift from foot to foot.  
  
Folken noticed her impatience and smiled. "Are you tired? Hungry? I feel worried that you might be overwhelmed if I tell the whole story today. yet this feels too important to wait." Cevena wasn't tired in the least, adrenaline was pumping through her veins and her heart was straining to know what Folken could tell her of her parent's past. "NO.no.! I'm not tired at all, please Lord Folken, tell me." "Please, Folken, is fine." He said serenely as ever. He lead her over to a fire place, with comfy looking couches arranged in a circle. They sat down. Folken sighed, his eyes troubled, "Where should I begin, there is so much that you do not know.I hardly know where to begin!" Cevena just sat quietly, ears straining to catch every word from Folken's lips.  
  
He took a deep breath, and began. "Your mother came here before you, about 2 years ago.but she was the same age as you are now. I think that time passes strangely between Earth and Gaia.no one knows exactly how she arrived.but it is said that a great pillar of light was seen when she first came." "She arrived in a time of conflict and war in Gaia.in fact, she arrived just as the old kingdom of Fanalia was destroyed by a huge and powerful empire called "Zaibach". Although Zaibach was powerful then, all that is left is what you see here. This castle we are in was once a huge flying fortress called the "Vione".  
  
The goal of Zaibach was just to create a Gaia where there was no pain and suffering, the perfect world. They tampered with fate and would have won, were it not for a few special groups of rebels. The king of Fanalia, gone into hiding, a powerful knight of Asturia, named Allen Shezar and princess and prince from Pallas..and of course, your mother Hitomi. I was young then, and." he paused. "I was on the side of Zaibach, along with a great many number of other scientists and sorcerors, I was the Strategos, and I believed quite strongly in the cause. I..I allowed Fanalia to be burnt down, because Zaibach wanted a piece of ancient espanol armour, "Escaflowne". It was one of the last, and Zaibach would not be able to win without it.  
  
Escaflowne escaped with its king however." Folken continued on and on, late into the night. Cevena could barely catch her breath, her eyes felt expanded to the max, she could only gape. Her parents had never told her any of this, how could they? Three great shocks came to her however, the first, when she found out that her father, Van Fanel, was a King, that although this had only happened 2 years ago in Gaia, on Earth, almost 20 years had passed.  
  
She listened closely all through the explanation of the dragon hunt, the final outcome, what her father had done to those young dragon slayers, what had become of their leader. She was completely enraptured by it all and her heart ached for the young commander. Although he had been very evil indeed, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him and wondered where he was now. She also couldn't imagine HER father doing all these things. The third shock came at the very end. Folken had finally ended the tale, after Hitomi left, Van ruled Fanalia for a while but than decided to follow her to Earth. He set Allen Shezar and as the new ruler and Allen in turn left Gaddes, his second in command as his place in Asturia.  
  
Zaibach had not been idle either the past two years, they were once again, rebuilding their forces, but this time their goal was simply set up a new country, where all people could live freely, those who were not accepted elsewhere. A kind of, misfits haven. Folken was very vague on what exactly they were up to, and Cevena felt there was something more but she asked something that had been bugging her. "Lo.Folken, you did not really explain what happened to the first ruler of Zaibach.was he killed?" Folken smiled. "You don't miss much, yes, he was killed, in fact, I killed him myself.." Cevena was shocked, she couldn't imagine this gentle, calm man killing anyone. Folken kind of shivered. "It is not something I would like to do again, I nay near did not survive the experience.I took a wound deep in my stomach and I believe that I would have bled to death but somehow, some sorcerers found my broken body.I believe they said my heart had stopped beating and they used some form of electrolysis to jolt me so that my heart would start up again.." Cevena was even more horrified. Folken chuckled. "I may not be as strong as I used to be, but what matters is that I survived." He winked. Cevena laughed.  
  
It was then that his eyes became serious, and he asked tentively. "Did your father ever tell you that he had a brother?" Cevena frowned. "I think he mentioned it, but he died when my dad was young.why do you ask.?" It dawned on her. "You're my UNCLE?" She winced at her brashness. Folken was unperturbed, amused even. "I am, is that so horrible to contemplate?" Cevena felt once again, her cheeks grow warm, but this time she did not duck her head. She beamed, eyes bright. "I never thought that my parents could have a past so exciting!! I thought I was boring and absolutely plain! Now in one day, I find out my dad is a King, I am not all..Earthien..? Is that even a word?! And my uncle is a strategos! Awesome is the tip of the iceberg!!" 


	4. There's Someone We Need

Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne, don't own Escaflowne characters.  
  
Chapter 4: There's someone we need.  
  
Once again, Cevena opened her eyes, the strategos had escorted her to her new room himself that night. The room was all dark blues, it reminded her of being under the ocean and it calmed her. The bed had a silk, indigo gauzy cover draping all around, the blankets were stuffed full of down and they were warm, puffy and so soft.  
  
Cevena stretched out, yawning. She peeked out her small window; the sun was high in the sky. She smiled lazily and got out of bed, this whole place felt so unreal.a worried thought came to her. What if 20 years passed when she was in Gaia? Her parents would never know what happened to her.and she would never see them again. "I'll ask Folken how I can get back first thing when I see him.he is the coolest uncle a girl could have!" She thought happily.  
  
She had been so tired the night before, that she hadn't bothered changing into the flannel pajamas that had been left by servents. She still wore her jeans and shirt. A bit muddy, but still good. She sniffed under her pits, well, maybe not so good. She opened her cupboards looking at the clothes. They were so weird, and most of them were dresses. She decided to keep her own. She wandered across her room, there was a bathroom attached with a shower and everything.  
  
She was tempted to shower, but she felt like any moment she would be sent back home and she was eager to explore as much as she could. She opened her room door and walked off to find her uncle. She wandered down the drab hallways, peeking into every room. One room was dark, this roused her curiosity, she looked in. And came face to face with the boys she had seen yesterday.  
  
She gave a yelp of surprised, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" No reply. She looked again. There were more than just the two boys, there were 6 of them in total. They were all standing in a row and seemed to be asleep. One looked slightly similar to Chesta, another had dark shoulder length brown hair and the last two had long dark brown hair in a pony tail and white blond curly hair that looked like a sheep's coat.  
  
A hand fell onto her shoulder. Cevena jumped and yelped. "Chesta, Gatti, Miguel, Dalet, Viole amd Guimel." Folken's deep baritone voice cut through the silence. Cevena whirled to face him. "They.they- what are they??" She asked wonderingly. Folken smiled one of his sad smiles that Cevena was getting used to. "They are a far cry from who they used to be."  
  
His answer was so ambiguous yet final that Cevena didn't know whether to ask for more information. In the end, her curiosity overcame all other emotions. "Are they robots? I've never seen robots that looked so much like humans." Folken glanced down at her again, looking a bit indecisive. He broke into a resigned smile. "Cevena, lets talk over breakfast and I'll explain." Cevena grinned right back up at him and together they went to the dining hall.  
  
As Cevena munched on her bacon and eggs, not that she recognized the animal that they came from, Folken filled her in. The boys who were in that room were indeed robot replicas. They were modeled after the elite group of "dragon slayers" who had worked for Zaibach during the Destiny Wars. Although they are highly advanced A.I., Folken just couldn't get them to truly adopt human characteristics. He came quickly to his point, they needed the original commander back.  
  
The Dragon slayers could not be the dragon slayers without the key, Dilandau Albatou. Cevena did a double take when she heard this. "But I thought this Commander Albatou was absorbed into that Allen Shezar person's younger sister or something crazy like that!" Folken replied calmly. "He was." Cevena stared at him.perplexed. Folken stared into the distance. "During these past two years, I have been able to find a way to separate the two souls.it involves some of the darker arts.but.it is necessary. We need the Dragon Slayers-" Cevena cut him off. "But why do you need them so badly?? They were defeated by Va.my dad! All six of them! Six against one and they all died! They can't be very talented." She clapped a hand to her mouth.  
  
"There I go with blabbering out like an idiot again!" She thought angrily at herself. "Folken probably thinks I'm such a BRAT!" Her face flushed yet again. She had lost count how many times she had embarrassed herself in front of her solemn uncle. Folken laughed aloud, but not unkindly, at her. "No, no, you're quite right to question me, that's what being a scientist is all about anyways, you always must keep asking. Drink in the knowledge of the world." Cevena smiled gratefully but kept silent waiting for Folken to explain.  
  
Clearing his throat, he did. "Yes, well, let me tell why the Dragon slayers are such a powerful force, maybe the most powerful now that.ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Now, each dragon slayer was carefully selected, millions of young boys were tested and those six were the best. However, even as the cream of the crop, they all were only human, born from the womb. So, in order to truly make the team perfect, we needed to join them all together with the ultimate leader.  
  
Dilandau was that link that made them the perfect fighting team. He was crafted to lead the dragon slayers, he has no flaw in dealing with battles and violence. But there was a flaw.not in him, but in his mind and body, for they were not his. This was a serious miscalculation that none of the Sorcerors saw. And for that one mistake, the fall of the Dragon slayers and Zaibach was the price. This time, once we get Dilandau Albatou, the Dragon slayers will be complete and this time, they will be unbeatable."  
  
Cevena blinked. "Umm." Folken glanced back down at her. "If..if you don't mind me asking.why exactly do you need such a powerful force?" He answered without missing a beat. "In order to keep the peace, Zaibach will not have to fear any other land, this land would be a true sanctuary.the dragon slayers would be our defenders. Guardians of peace." Cevena thought about this slowly before she spoke next. "But Folken, isn't Dilandau made for war? Would he be able to adapt to the peace?" Folken smile again. "Dilandau is not a kind of machine who can only function in war times.he can adapt, just like any normal human being. He will have to."  
  
His answer satisfied Cevena somewhat, but she had one last question. "So how are you getting him?" Folken leaned back in his chair, his breakfast almost untouched. "We have been planning this expedition for months now.yesterday, the day you arrived, was final preparation day.we thought we would have to delay because of the unexpected visitor, but now that we know who you are, we can push on ahead.  
  
First we must find Selena, sister of Allen and wife of Gaddes, she is in Asturia at the moment. When we locate her, we will have to abduct her for a few hours to go through the process of separating the two of them, after, we shall return her and then take Dilandau with us back here to Zaibach.  
  
Tonight the Dragon slayers disembark" "Will Selena be okay?" Cevena inquired nervously. "Of course, the process would not hurt her.and I doubt she'd miss having Dilandau in her brain." The strategos once reassured. Cevena nodded thoughtfully. Folken smiled. "Any more questions, little niece?" Cevena looked at him worriedly, "I hope everything goes alright." "Oh it will. I am sending in the Dragon slayers.they will not fail." Cevena nodded again. Folken chuckled again. "Well then, wipe off that frown and go explore the Vione, you can go anywhere you like and if you should need me, all be in my study.just ask one of the Brown girls to assist you." 


	5. Unexpected Trip

Disclaimer: Escaflowne + characters aren't owned by me.  
  
Chapter 5: Unexpected trip  
  
Cevena lay on her back staring at the ceiling. The land of Gaiea was absolutely amazing! She could almost feel her heart slowly attaching itself into the Gaien earth, but at the same time, she could help feeling an ache for her parents. She had been so taken up by Folken's explanations of the Dragon Slayers she had forgot to ask him how she could get back home.  
  
Now that he was busy planning the expedition, she didn't want to bother him. She wondered how long it had been on Earth.how they were doing. She rolled over then glanced down at her wrist, according to Earth time, it was 12:00pm. A glimmer of hope surfaced, if her watch is still working, perhaps the time was moving at the same time. She fingered her pendant wondering how it had been activated and what other powers were hidden beneath that cerise surface.  
  
Sleepily, her mind wandered to that strange commander of the Dragon Slayers. Dilandau Albatou.she wondered what he was like. "From the stories he sounds.messed up" she thought. Her mind drifted and spiralled slowly around him, clutching the pendant she dropped off into a deep sleep.  
  
She was flying, far out over the mountains. Out and over the mountains, over the pines, endless forests and then the deep blue ocean spread out before her eyes. Spanning to the edge of her sight the writhing sapphire sea went on forever. On the seething surface, little specks dotted the waters.  
  
Squinting her eyes, she tried to make them out. Suddenly, she dropped, swooping downwards like a bird. In her dream, her stomach rolled alarmingly. On closer view, she could see that the specks were boats. However, her eyes were not drawn to the boats but to one particular spot in the ocean where there was no boat. Her mind throbbed.there was no boat there.only empty water.no.look harder. A rosy light flashed in her mind and she saw that there was a boat there! Hidden under some kind of invisibility, the boat had the emblem if Zaibach emblazoned on the side. What a strange dream Cevena thought absently. She was suddenly suffused in a blinding light, completely blinded, she couldn't see anything, then dizziness and darkness.  
  
"It's that girl! The girl from the Mystic Moon!" Shouts rocketed in her ears. Once again she couldn't breathe, she was lying on such hard ground! Did she fall off her bed? The ground lurched, she tried to scream but she couldn't even get any air in her lungs. Black spots flashed through her brain. Where was she?? Help. That was all she managed before blackness claimed her again.  
  
When she next woke, she was once again in bed. "It was all a dream." she murmured to herself. "Negative." A voice came out from the shadows. Cevena jerked up with a yelp, wincing because she was sore all over again.  
  
Peering out the side of her bed, she saw that a figure sat in a chair across from her. "You have been identified as Cevena Jade Fanel, niece of Strategos Folken Fanel. Daughter of former King Van Fanel of Fanlia and-" "Okay! I get the point!" Cevena couldn't help shouting. "How did I get here??"  
  
Looking closer at the young man, she saw that it was the one called Dalet who she was speaking with. Dalet looked at her. "You came from the sky, from an unidentified pillar of light." Cevena shook her head. "Where am I now?" She asked although she could guess the answer. Dalet spoke automatically. "Seaglider, course 60 degrees north, 50 km to Hellan, major harbour of Asturia. Speed 40km/hr, temperature." Cevena zoned out. She couldn't believe she had transported herself right onto the ship! How did that happen? 


	6. Enter Dilandau Albatou

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters! :C  
  
Chapter 6: Enter Dilandau Albatou  
  
"I'll be okay. I'll just stay on the ship. I'll stay out of the way. I won't be involved. No danger.right?" The thought swirled frantically around her head. Dalet watched her with no expression. She turned to him "Umm.could I talk to Folken?" Dalet gave a nod "Authorized request." He stated mechanically and then took out a communicator, punched in some coordinates and then handed it to her. It looked suspiciously like a cell phone, but it was heavier and had thicker buttons. "Strategos here." Cevena jumped at hearing her uncle's smooth voice. She cleared her throat nervously. "umm.uncle Folken?" There was a pause. "Cevena??" She cleared her throat again then blurted everything out in a frantic rush of words. "It's me! I'm on the ship! I don't know how I got there, I think I went to sleep.and I thought I was having a dream, but then I was flying over the ocean and I saw the ship! And I flew onto it, and it wasn't a dream! I think my necklace-" "Cevena!! Calm down dear, deep breaths. That's right. Now, it seems you have transported yourself onto the extraction ship. But it is alright, there should be no danger to you.this mission is not supposed to have any physical conflicts. It is a quick penetration, and it should all be over with little to no fighting in a matter of hours. Stay there in your cabin and try not to transport yourself anywhere else!"  
  
This calmed her down considerably and she began to relax again. "I'm sorry to cause this trouble." she started timidly into the communicator. "No Cevena, do not blame yourself, the powers of the energize crystal are often erratic and unfathomable. You are not jeopardizing the mission in the least.I'm only worried for your own safety."  
  
"Oh, I'll be okay uncle-" She was interrupted again by Dalet who had been standing there passively during the whole conversation. "Approaching target in less then 300 seconds. All energy-powered devices must be shut down." "Good work Dalet, bring him back. And keep Cevena safe." The communicator shut off. Cevena stared at it for a few seconds, wishing the strategos was here right now, she would feel a lot better if he was. "Please stay in your position miss, we shall return back to the Vione soon." Dalet stated politely then turned around and left.  
  
Cevena could hear scampering on the decks and random orders being shouted, then the boat lurched and jolted as if hitting something. "We must've landed." she thought nervously. More random orders were shouted and then all was silent except for the sound of wind and rain. A furious storm had built up. Climbing out of her bed, she paced nervously around. The room had very little that made it interesting, it had a little bed, which she had been lying on and an ordinary wooden table and desk. The silence was smothering. Boring. Maybe she could go out on deck.surly that wouldn't be a problem.  
  
She was met with angry splashes of rain and buffeted by the howling wind. Her raven black hair all but blinded her. She staggered towards the railing of the huge ship. The deck was rocking crazily and they were beached. She could see a huge fortress like building near the top of a large hill that extended into the little beach they were situated on. "It must be nice to have a beach in your backyard during the summertime." The random thought just popped into her head.  
  
Suddenly through the rain, she could see two figures running through the rain. One of them carried an unconscious girl in his arms. Cevena leaned farther over the railing, trying to get a better glimpse. The figures were Miguel and the one that looked like Chesta. She couldn't remember his name.  
  
The three reached the ship and the girl was hurried into a room. The door slammed shut and Cevena was left to stare at nothing but the rain again. No one noticed that she was out. She ran to the door, but there was no window. This mission really was turning out to be quite a bore.although she had found the thought of abducting that girl was a little unsettling. She was just about to return to her room when the screaming started.  
  
It was a girl's scream, high, terrified and in agony. Every nerve in her body seemed to electrify and her heart jumped into her throat. She clapped her hands over her ears and bent over. "He said it wouldn't hurt her! He can't be doing something horrible can he? Folken wouldn't do that!" The thoughts jumbled in her brain. "But what if he is doing something horrible?? What if he's actually an evil man and he's ordered them to torture that poor girl? What if they're killing her? He wouldn't DO that!" She tried to convince herself. The screaming grew louder, now it sounded like there were two screaming people. Except the new voice was deeper. She couldn't stand the screaming. Cevena leapt up and ran.  
  
She raced as fast as she could around the ship but screeched to halt when she remembered that the deck was just a huge circle. Panting she trembled and sank to her knees, she tried to calm herself but she was so frightened. Shivering, she decided to make her way back to her cabin; she shouldn't have left in the first place. Of course her cabin was near the place they had taken the girl into, but it was better then just standing out here in the storm. As she neared it, a voice suddenly screamed out. "NO! You BASTARTDS! Not again! Chesta! Miguel! Gatti!! HELP ME!! Guimel, Dalet! Somebody!! Don't touch me, BASTARDS!"  
  
There was a huge crash, "SECURE THE COMMANDER!" was the scream but it was cut off by another crash. The door bulged. Cevena was so scared; she felt frozen to the spot, rain continuing to lash at her. It was like some kind of nightmare where a monster was trying to escape. "Just get into your room." The thought was lost, disintegrated by her panic.  
  
All at once the door flew open, and a figure came bursting out. The light of the moon reflected off his pure silver hair, his skin seemed translucent, but the eyes. They were on fire; red as garnet stones and crazed. Cevena shrank back against the railing. Through her fog of terror she noted that he was stark naked. He stumbled and seemed to be trying to run away. He was careening crazily left and right, and the rocking of the boat didn't help his balanced. His unfocused maniacal gaze sharpened on her. Cevena shrank even further down. She was petrified, literally, her body like a rock. He ran, no, charged at her. She threw up her hands and shrieked but it was useless. He grabbed her by the throat and began choking her. He screamed at her: "BITCH from the Mystic Moon!! You came back to haunt me?? It's all your fault! I'll TEAR YOUR F*ing HEAD OFF!" Cevena couldn't breathe, couldn't even scream. Red spots danced in front of her eyes.  
  
Then all of a sudden voice cut through the lashing wind. "Lord Dilandau." The voices were quiet, respectful and pleading. Dilandau's hands went slack and he reeled back as if struck. Cevena coughed huge heaving gasps. Her throat felt something like the time she had tried to swallow fire like that character in "Aladdin". When her vision cleared somewhat she could see all the dragon slayers standing before the two of them. When Dilandau turned to face them, she saw them all jerk and their eyes seemed to spark.  
  
They all murmured something like, "We are your humble servants, Lord Dilandau." And then knelt to the floor of the soaked wooden deck. Everyone seamed oblivious to the wailing winds.  
  
There was a sudden pain in her upper arm, Cevena looked down to see that Dilandau had a death grip on her and instead of strangling her was now using her as some kind of support. The nerve! And none of the dragon slayers seemed to notice that she was there! As she tried to tear her arm away from his iron grasp the former commander suddenly began to sob.  
  
In complete shock, Cevena froze again. "You've all come back to haunt me too, I see.I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I led you all to your deaths.like lambs to the slaughter, and you all gladly followed because of your wretched loyalty. Stupid.Stupid!" Great sobs erupted from him, shaking him and Cevena whose poor arm was losing feeling. She tried to pry her arm out of his hand again. "Let go of me, you psycho!" She grunted vehemently. Bad move.  
  
His crazy red eyes swivelled towards her again. This time the rage that spewed forth was enough to make her want to wet herself. "VAN FANEL. I'll make you PAY a thousand times over. You will-" Cevena was so terrified she just screamed what ever was on her mind. "I am not Van Fanel!!! You are crazy AND blind!! Let GO of me! HELP! Chesta! Miguel!!" He wrenched her towards him with an even greater force. Pure rage flooded into Cevena. "I said.let GO!" She shrieked!  
  
All and once a blinding pink light came blazing down and everything was illuminated. Cevena was flung backwards and landed hard on her behind. Dilandau had also been flung backwards by the blast. The Dragon Slayers were all at once surrounding him. "Lord Dilandau, it is us, we're not dead, we're alive, right here, right now!" Dilandau blinked a few times, trembling with shock and terror. Guimel or Chesta gripped his shoulder as if to reassure him just as the silver-haired albino keeled over, out cold. 


	7. Moonlight Swim

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Escaflowne.  
  
Chapter 7: Moonlight Swim  
  
Just as the captain fainted, all the sorcerers and other random soldiers and sailors aboard came running. The sorcerers looked quite banged up, obviously from their earlier scuffle with the crazed commander.  
  
Dilandau was quickly hustled back into the room and Cevena saw Chesta carry the unconscious blond woman back onto the beach and leave her there. After all this was done, people suddenly began to notice that Cevena was there again.  
  
"Miss Fanel! You should not be out here!!" The men cried as if scandalized. Cevena coughed again, her throat still feeling crushed. "Thanks for noticing." She muttered as they roughly escorted her back into her little plain cabin. There was a great shuddering as the ship's motors started again and began to push off the little inlet.  
  
There was a knock at her door. "Come in." She croaked. Chesta stepped into the room. "Miss Fanel, you should not have gone out there. Our lord was very dangerous and unstable at that moment. He nearly killed you and we would not have been able to stop him." In his hands he held a towel and a change of clothes. Something was different about him. Cevena gasped aloud, "Chesta, you sound almost like a normal person!" Chesta looked puzzled. "Oh never mind.you were just so.mechanical before!" Chesta nodded slowly, "Yes, I feel different too, Lord Dilandau...he brings back memories."  
  
Cevena gratefully took the towel and attempted to dry herself off. Chesta suddenly looked uncomfortable. He almost looked like he wanted to blush. "Umm, I shall be outside.shout if you need anything; we are on route back to Zaibach. Good night." He stammered and then stepped out, closing the door firmly behind him.  
  
Cevena would have been amused but she was still fuming and trembling with her encounter with the deranged lunatic that they called Dilandau. "That f*ing CREEP!" She exclaimed in her head. I would like to beat the crap out of that guy.even if it isn't really his fault that he's INSANE." She shuddered again when she thought back to that moment when his hands were wrapped around her throat. "He has got MAJOR issues against my parents.I do NOT want to run into him again!" Was her final thought as she flopped onto her bed, too tired to even change out her drenched clothing.  
******************************************* The cabin was rocking crazily, shaking violently side to side. Cevena all but flew off her bed onto her butt. She was losing count of the number of times she'd fallen on her ass since she got here. Her door flew open. The storm seemed to have stopped, but why was the boat rocking so crazily?? Chesta quickly explained it, to her horror. "Our stealth cloak has malfunctioned and now the Asturian guard is hard on our tails! They are trying to get into firing range and there might be a battle, please stay in your room!" Oh shit. Was all that Cevena could think. But before she could get her thoughts in order to reply, Chesta had already left. A huge crash shook the whole room. Cevena tumbled to the ground. Her butt was going to look like a grape if she got through all of this alive. Then she heard a soldier scream, "They are boarding! I repeat, they are boarding! All men to defensive positions!"  
  
Cevena's heart began to pound. What had she gotten herself into?! So much for a quick penetration and extraction! Anxiously she felt around the door handle for some kind of lock. There was none. She scanned the room for something she could move against it. She went for the bed, pulling with all her might, it didn't budge. Dammit! She grunted. As she turned to go for the desk, the door flew open, banging into the wall. Somehow she doubted that it was the quiet Chesta, or even that crazy rabid bastard. And she was right. A huge man the size of a grizzly and even uglier than one, stood outlined in the door way. His dark beady eyes lighted on her face, or rather her body. "This search and destroy mission that we got hired for gets better and better!" He rumbled like a joyful avalanche. He started for her.  
  
In that split second Cevena thought of a move she had seen in one of those dinosaur movies when the hero is trying to escape the t-rex. Well, she certainly had her t-rex here. "Here goes nothing." she thought dizzily and then she dove through the gap between the man's legs and tucked into a somersault. The man was so surprised that he just stood there blankly for a few seconds. By then Cevena was out the door and running her fastest out on the deck.  
  
The fighting was furious outside. It didn't look good. The Austurian soldiers outnumbered the Zaibach soldiers five to one. But she could see blue figures of the Dragon Slayers, neatly organized and lethal, making quick work of the soldiers they faced.  
  
A flash of silver caught Cevena's eye. The albino captain stood against the back railing fighting with a mercenary soldier. He was shouting orders to the slayers even as he fought. Cevena blinked in amazement, she was starting to see what Folken meant about needing this guy.  
  
"Where are you going little green-eyes? We haven't had any fun yet." A menacing voice rumbled. Cevena whipped around, and there was Mr. Grizzly glowering down on her. "Shit, shit, shit." A huge meaty hand reached for her but it was a fraction too late. Cevena was already running for the only protection she thought she could get. As much as she hated to admit it, her chances with the insane and unstable Dilandau were better than this over-sized perverted ogre. She ran towards him as the captain drove his sword into the enemy. Cevena gulped. "They gave him a SWORD?" She thought wildly. "Well here goes nothing."  
  
"Hey!" She cried, unable to think of anything else to say in this ludicrous situation. Red eyes flashed up. "Little giiirrll!! You can run, but you can't hide!!" Grizzly was hot on her heels. Cevena's temper flared up, she shouted back at him as she ran. "Oh, puh-lease! Of all the clichéd things to say, you stupid fat-@$$!" Grizzly made an unintelligible nose that fittingly sounded like a roar. Dilandau watched her, the unnerving red eyes following her rapid progress. Cevena thought she could read a mixture of amusement, contempt, deep scorn and.. Fear. At least that's what she thought she could read. Desperately she cried out again. "Hey! Don't just stand there! HELP ME!!"  
  
And then he laughed. It was all Cevena could do not to go running and screaming down back towards Grizzly. That laugh was the ugliest sound she'd ever heard in her life. Her knees trembled so much they threatened to collapse under her. "Why are you laughing?? You still as psycho as you were before?!" Her heart seemed to be pounding in her lungs. She was beginning to think she'd made a huge mistake.  
  
Dilandau laughed again, then spoke at last. He sounded quite sane to her, which is what made it so much more terrifying. "I recognize you now. In the.state I was in before, I was confused. I could see them both in your face. The two people I despise most in this world combined into one. How.convenient. I do have to thank you, girl. You have given me a way to make the Dragon and his Mystic Moon b*tch pay." That wretched laugh again.  
  
Cevena screeched to a stop. She had made a big mistake. There was about 50 metres between her and the albino. "Dammnit!" She thought miserably. "I'm going to either die a horrible slow death at the hands of that sadistic psycho, or get raped by a freaken ogre who probably doesn't even know one plus one."  
  
Once again, anger flared into her blood. Grizzly was taking his time to get her. This was a boat after all; there wasn't anywhere she could really go.  
  
She was the niece of Folken Fanel, and the Strategos controlled Dilandau. That should count for something.  
  
"You're such a little baby!" She screamed at the commander. "Oh no! Your face got a little cut; I can't believe that's the lame reason why you started this whole intense hatred/revenge shit! Gawd, you're like a sissy little girl.wait a sec.oops.you are a girl aren't you?"  
  
"Damn, that was not cool, Cevena." She thought frantically.  
  
If she thought the eyes were scary before, they were birthday candles compared to the inferno now.  
  
"What did you say to me, B*TCH?!" The sword rose up slowly with the insult. Dilandau paused.and then shook his head and chuckled. "I have learnt a few things from the past fiasco.blinding hatred is a dangerous emotion. Nonetheless, I will carve you up right here.skin you alive." He giggled with glee at that.  
  
And if reading her thoughts he continued. "And that asinine Strategos isn't here to stop me. Not that he ever really could, once I had my mind set." He moved with cat-like grace into a charging position.  
  
Just as Cevena thought she was done for, either by the albino or the mercenary, a miracle happened. Two Asturian mercenaries charged the commander at once. Immediately she turned and scanned for the ugly giant, but she saw that Chesta and Miguel were double teaming him.  
  
Her attention was drawn back to the silver-haired boy. Damn he could fight, but the guards were about four times his side and he was hard pressed, squished against the railing. His only advantage would be his agility, if he continued to be hindered like he was, he would be unable to win against the two brutes. They would soon overwhelm him.  
  
"Ha! Serves him right!" Cevena thought triumphantly, "I hope they skin HIM alive! That CREEP!" But her conscience quickly pricked at her. Her father HAD killed all his men. That must have been something unbearable for the captain. But then again, it was his fault for provoking her dad. It was just plain weird thinking of her dad as a kind and warrior. Her dad.  
  
For some strange reason, if he were here at this very moment, she didn't think her father would just stand back and watch Dilandau die.  
  
"Ugh, what am I thinking?!" She thought, smacking her head. "This is making me crazy!" She said aloud. But she had decided. As unhinged as this Dilandau was, she couldn't just let him die. As she thought once again, "it's not his fault he's totally deranged."  
  
She ran towards the three furiously struggling men. She wanted to throw up and then run away and hide, but instead she threw up her arms and waved at the Asturian mercenaries. "Yoo-hoo! You want a piece of this???" She stuck out her ass at them. The older mercenary ignored her completely, but the younger one turned his head a bit.  
  
"Score!" Cevena thought wildly. "I guess my charms aren't to bad." She came back to herself in a snap. What was she doing?! Did she WANT to be raped?  
  
The young mercenary's hesitation cost him his life. Dilandau's unforgiving blade slashed him in the throat. Instantly, the older man doubled his efforts. The soldier had his blade pressed hard against Dilandau's, veins bulging out on the both of them. Cevena could practically see sparks.  
  
Then a third mercenary came charging. Dilandau was too absorbed defending off the old seasoned soldier. "He doesn't see him!" Cevena thought frantically. She opened her mouth to scream a warning, but no sound came out. The third man raised his sword, ready to cleave the albino in two.  
  
Everything went into slow motion as if time was made of honey. In a massive feat of manoeuvring, Dilandau kicked the old soldier hard in the stomach. At the same time, he twisted his body and sword arm around to block the incoming blade.  
  
It sounded like a thunderclap when the two blades met. Cevena jumped in shock. It was Dilandau's desperate twisted position that was to blame for what happened next.  
  
He was unbalanced and when he met the blow, it knocked him back. Already pressed far too tightly against the back railing: up and over the top he went.  
  
The following scream and splash echoed in Cevena's brain.  
  
A/N: Phew. That was tiring! Whatcha think? Nebody? 


	8. Kiss of Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: For the eighth time, I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters!  
  
Chapter 8: Kiss of Misunderstanding  
  
Before Cevena blinked, multiple cries of "Lord Dilandau!!" echoed each other. Chesta, Dalet and Miguel finished off the old mercenary and his companion and then all ran up to the railing, desperately casting their eyes around for their lost commander.  
  
The fighting seemed to have died down. The other boy, who looked very similar to Chesta, caught sight of Cevena and glared. His cheeks were flushed and he looked a bit hysterical. "You, you are not supposed to be out here! You must have distracted Lord Dilandau, this is your- "  
  
Chesta made an angry and at the same time pleading sound. Miguel stepped up between the angry boy and Cevena. He looked quite shaken also but his voice was calm, "Gatti, calm down. What has happened has happened, lets turn our efforts to saving our captain." He made as if to leap over the railing himself.  
  
"Whoa, hold on! You guys can swim right?!" Cevena inquired anxiously. Miguel glanced at her, "We were never trained in swimming, no, but we must do all we can do to save Lord Dilandau." Cevena gaped for a second then exploded exasperatedly, "Get down from there! Don't be stupid! If you can't swim, then that is definitely NOT going to help your "beloved" commander! Now, are there life boats on this ship?"  
  
Dalet nodded, taking control after the slayer's brief moment of confusion. He led the group to where the lifeboats were suspended. "We need two people to operate the pulleys that lower the life boats, I shall stay behind, who else?"  
  
Gatti, ashamed of his earlier outburst, volunteered quickly. The rest of the Slayers piled into the boat. Cevena stood hesitantly. She was a strong swimmer; thank God for the swimming lessons her mother made her take when she was young; she had gone all the way to bronze cross.  
  
The Slayers definitely seemed to be in need of a swimmer at the moment, but on the other hand, Dilandau would give his right arm to see Cevena die a horrible death. What exactly was in it for her? Nothing, except for maybe a nice little torture and promised skinning.  
  
The Slayers had also paused, looking like they didn't know what to do with her. Chesta finally spoke up.  
  
"Umm, Miss Cevena. We believe that you may know some things from your Mystic Moon that we do not. This knowledge may be valuable in saving our captain. We would ask you to aid us......" He trailed off. The Dragon Slayers would have looked almost embarrassed if they weren't so desperate.  
  
Cevena sighed, how did they suspect that I knew how to swim. She thought sadly as she hopped into the boat. Chesta kept shooting her grateful puppy dog looks as they were lowered. She ground her teeth.  
  
The quiet slayer with his dark curly haired tied in a ponytail and the other sheep-haired slayer called Guimel rowed them to the back of the ship.  
  
The whole crew shouted Dilandau's name and stared intently down into the dark unfathomable depths as if, if they wished for it enough, their captain would materialize before them.  
  
Cevena scanned the waves, squinting to try and pick out any splashing. Or that silver hair that should be reflecting the moon like a beacon.  
  
Chesta cried out at last, "Over there! About a hundred metres to our right!!!" "Viole, Guimel! ROW!" The two boys needed no prompting; they had spotted the thrashing Dilandau also. The two rowed as if possessed.  
  
Cevena could just make out the desperate figure in the water. He was definitely Dilandau and it was obvious that he hadn't received any "swim training" either. He had somehow managed to keep afloat that whole time, but Cevena could visibly see him tiring. The Slayers were all screaming for him to "hang on", but he obviously couldn't hear them or even see them. "All his energy is being used to stay alive." Cevena thought, almost becoming anxious for him. The feelings of the slayers were leaking into her.  
  
75 metres, and then 50 metres away. They seemed to crawl. It was at about 5 metres that he suddenly sank like a stone out sight. Miguel swore. Chesta looked pale.  
  
They finally arrived at around where he had been. All of them leaned far over the boat, searching, seeking. Cevena screamed, "You'll tip the boat!!" They scrambled back to even out the balance. As everyone seemed to give up hope, Cevena's pendant suddenly blazed. Looking out into the waters, the light reflected and gleamed off a silver fish that was swimming down to the bottom of the sea.  
  
Cevena did a double take. That was no fish. "I see him!!" She screamed, without thinking, she threw off her shoes and grabbed the other side of the anchor rope. She fastened it too her waist and then dove in.  
  
It was dark, and she couldn't see a thing. "Damn," she thought to herself, "there I go again! I never think before I act! Now what am I going to do?" The water numbed her limbs.  
  
Once again her pendant flashed. "My pendant is being very weird." she thought dizzily, her lungs starting to explode. The water was illuminated. This time the light stayed however. As if it sensed Cevena's need.  
  
She saw the captain again. Forcing her frozen legs to kick, she reached desperately for him. "Ariel makes it look so easy." She mused hysterically.  
  
Just when she thought she had missed him, her arm came around his waist. Black and red spots flashed before her eyes for the second time that night. "Just keep swimming up! Keep swimming." She kicked like mad towards the surface. Luckily, Dilandau had already shed his heavier layers of clothing and the sword or she would never have been able to even rise even a centimetre.  
  
Even then, she didn't know where she was getting the strength for this crazy act of heroism. Was it the pendant? Somewhere in her mind she wondered. Then the pain around her own waist jerked her and she remembered the rope she had attached. "Thank you God," she blubbered silently.  
  
Blessed air rushed into her deprived lungs as she broke the surface. The lifeboat was right beside them. Even with the rope that was digging excruciatingly into her stomach she could barely keep Dilandau's head above the waves.  
  
Gauntleted hands reached for her, pulling her out. Dumped clumsily on the boat bottom, she coughed up water and took great gasps. Subconsciously she noted that the pendant was back to normal again. At the moment though, she concentrated on getting some feeling back into legs and arms.  
  
She felt wet to the bone marrow and she was shaking uncontrollably. Someone dropped a thick wool blanket over her shoulders. Teeth chattering, she looked up at Chesta and Guimel. Chesta rubbed her back. "The blanket should help warm you up, it's got a charm on it supposedly." The two were kneeled around her, staring at her with a revered look and she felt irrationally shy all of a sudden.  
  
Viole and Miguel were caring for Dilandau, covering him with a similar blanket. Viole suddenly shouted out. "He's not breathing!"  
  
"Oh, shit." Was all Cevena's brain could respond with. Chesta and Guimel immediately jumped up to where their captain lay prone.  
  
Miguel pounded on the albino's chest. Muttering frantically, "breathe, breathe." with every thump. The Slayers jostled about trying to help.  
  
"Stop it! You'll tip the boat!!" Cevena exclaimed again, her throat was hurting like crazy. She half crawled over to where they had flocked around their captain. The Slayers turned to her imploringly. She stared right back at them, completely exasperated.  
  
"Don't you people know CPR in this world?!" She was practically in hysterics. This world did that to her. Blank stares. "You know, CPR!! No fire, no wire, no gas, no glass??" She nearly giggled. She was definitely losing it. More blank stares, tinged with bewilderment.  
  
"Oh what the hell, here goes nothing." She muttered. "That should be my motto. "Move out of the way." She was still freezing; charm or no charm, wet and miserable, and these so called "elite" Dragon Slayers really didn't know a thing.  
  
Her annoyance melted away as she neared Dilandau Albatou. He was very still, his shocking silvery-ash hair plastered to his forehead and his pale, pale skin bluish and practically translucent.  
  
He didn't look like a military captain. He looked ten years old, with his face all softened and so frail looking. First things first, she took his pulse. His skin was surprisingly rough, considering he looked porcelain. The pulse was weak but steady. She exhaled. Still alive. Now here came the hard part.  
  
Time slowed again as Cevena reached to pinch the captain's nose and tip up his chin. She could practically hear the Dragons Slayers holding their breaths.  
  
Screwing her eyes shut, she latched her mouth over his.  
  
"Breath, breath." She went over it in her head. Then she tipped her head to the side. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi." She counted aloud.  
  
She put her ear over his mouth and watched his chest. Nothing. "DAMN, him."She thought vehemently.  
  
She leaned forwards to repeat the process. Her lips were right above his when two red orbs fluttered open and stared up at her.  
  
Cevena all but screamed and jumped back, nearly over the side. She crashed into Guimel, who steadied her. A cheer went around, but Cevena could barely hear it over her pounding heart and blood rush.  
  
The commander coughed and sputtered. Then rolled over on his side, retching out his lungs. Seawater and vomit splattered onto the deck. The Slayers went to his side, asking him if he was all right and patting him on the back.  
  
Dilandau pushed them away and sat up, death glare focused on Cevena. Cevena seriously contemplated jumping over the edge. Blazing garnet eyes met petrified emerald ones. Hours seemed to pass and then he finally spoke, or rather spluttered.  
  
"Did you f*cking kiss me??"  
  
Cevena blinked. Then in her rage, spluttered just as badly as he. "K-k- kiss?! You ungrateful bastard! I saved your life!" She could barely speak because she was so angry. "That pig-headed, unthankful, idiot!" She thought furiously.  
  
"What? SAVED me?" He leered mockingly at her. "With what?" He continued. "A "kiss of life", whore? He sneered.  
  
Cevena's cheeks flared. Her face must have been brighter than a tomato. Tears began to well up in her eyes, she desperately tried to hold them back. She couldn't cry and show weakness in front of this jerk!  
  
But she was tired, cold, and this night had stretched her thinner than she thought she could ever go. She couldn't stop the rising tide. She spoke in a whisper. "F*ck you, you asshole. I don't know what Folken sees in you. I wish I had left you to drown." She sniffled loudly, ruining the whole effect.  
  
The Dragon Slayers thankfully came to her rescue. They stopped Dilandau from whatever retort he was going to say.  
  
They could see that Cevena was really in no condition to take any more of that kind of abuse. Cevena could hear Chesta talking, but she couldn't make out the words. Her head felt all fuzzy and her teeth wouldn't stop chattering. She felt like her jaw was going to break off.  
  
She knelt down, trying to stop from shaking. Miguel or somebody was trying to talk to her but her brain would not let her hear.  
  
The deck seemed to swing up into her face and the world faded to black. 


	9. Recovery and Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne and characters!  
  
Chapter 9: Recovery and Surprise  
  
The first time Cevena awoke, she felt like she was in hell.  
  
She had fallen into some kind of furnace. Her skin was cracking from the heat. Her eyeballs were shrivelling up and falling out of her face.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream but her tongue had turned into a huge slug. Her throat was the most painful part though. Molten magma burned a bloody path straight into her stomach. She choked and gagged.  
  
A cool hand smoothed her forehead like a cool rain touching burning earth. She swore she could see steam rising from her face to curl before her eyes. The gentle hand propped her head up and forced a bowl to her lips.  
  
The taste was horrible; some kind of herbal concoction, but Cevena was too weak to move. All she managed as the revolting drink was poured down her throat was a strangled mewling. But all at once, the fires seemed to recede. She felt calm and relaxed and she was floating away, retreating back into a crest of comforting darkness.  
  
Cevena woke a second time. Her eyes slowly focused on a light green tiled ceiling. Her hearing came back like a slowly advancing ocean tide.  
  
The sounds were quiet. Clicking shoes here and there. Rustling paper, ruffling sheets. Quiet voices murmuring. She found as she turned her head, with no surprise, that she was as weak as a newborn kitten. Moving her head had taken considerable effort. A dark shape of a man was outlined next to her bed.  
  
"Dad?" She croaked hopefully. The man stirred and spoke. "Cevena. Thank the Goddess, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
Cevena blinked at the almost unfamiliar deep flowing voice. Her head still felt a bit fuzzy, but then it all came back to her in a flash.  
  
"Uncle Folken!" She gasped. "Yes, Cevena. You are still here in Gaiea-" Cevena cut him off. "What happened? Where am I?" Her head spun.  
  
Folken touched her on the forehead gently. "Please try to relax. The mission was a success despite the malfunctioning stealth cloak and unfortunate skirmish with the Asturian mercenaries. I have my best technicians investigating the stealth function right now to try and find the cause of its failure. Right now, you are in the Vione infirmary where you've been asleep for two days since the Slayers carried you in here burning with fever. From what the Dragon Slayers have told me." He trailed off, a frown creasing his forehead. "During a short but brutal battle with the hired Asturian mercenaries, the commander fell overboard and you leapt overboard also and saved his life. Catching a high fever in the process. Is that accurate?"  
  
Cevena could feel herself start to blush. "It was all the dragon slayers! We went out in a lifeboat. All I had to do was get a hold on the commander. They pulled us out."  
  
Folken stared down at her. Cevena was suddenly painfully aware of the similar eye colour that her solemn uncle and Dilandau had.  
  
"Cevena Jade Fanel, what in Gaiea POSSESSED you to do something so dangerous and foolhardy?" Even though his voice was quiet as usual, it felt like he was screaming at her.  
  
Cevena could no longer meet his eyes, she just mumbled quietly, "None of them could swim, and I couldn't just let him drown." Then she drew her self together and looked up at Folken. "I'm sorry." She stated softly. She meant it too; she wished with all her heart that she hadn't saved that stupid jerk.  
  
Folken sighed exasperatedly, then unexpectedly hugged her. "Your father would kill me if anything happened to you. But he wouldn't have to because I'd be one step ahead of him. I'd already have killed myself! Never do anything so rash and brave again. Promise me!"  
  
Those stupid embarrassing tears threatened to spill over. "I promise!" It was a heartfelt response. She never wanted to go through anything like that ever again.  
  
The Strategos released her. "I must attend to some urgent matters now, go back to sleep and rest, Cevena."  
  
Cevena needed no encouraging, her eyelids were already heavy.  
  
She awoke for the third time, feeling much more like herself and refreshed. She politely asked a nurse what the time was. "Late afternoon, milady." The white clad lady murmured softly and then, "Would you like me to get you anything?"  
  
Cevena was a bit taken back by the "milady", but she snapped back to herself. "Umm. Yes, could I get out of this silly gown?"  
  
The nurse smiled as if at a young child and after a brief "of course", stepped back out of the room, and reappeared a few moments later carrying a plain sleeveless white dress. She looked a Cevena apologetically. "This is the best that we have, milady."  
  
Cevena carefully stopped the grimace that usually took over her face when facing the need to wear dresses. They really weren't her thing. Nonetheless, this poor nurse had done her best and she would have to make do. Anything was better than the infirmary gown anyways.  
  
She got dressed quickly as soon as the nurse shut the door behind her, noting that the pink pendant still hung around her neck. She didn't bother to ask for shoes, and was out of the light green infirmary in no time.  
  
But swiftly, after running down the first grey and black hallway and making a right turn, and then another hallway and another few turns, she found herself hopelessly lost. Refusing to just stand around until a Brown girl came by and picked her up, she kept walking aimlessly down the dark halls.  
  
The crystalline sound of metal on metal chimed, cutting through the almost suffocating silence. Cevena gave a mental gasp of relief at the thought of meeting up with Chesta and the others. But just as sudden as the relief had come, Cevena was struck with the too fresh memory of a certain red-eyed captain that she never wanted to meet again.  
  
She looked down and saw her knees shaking. Immediately, anger coursed into her at her own patheticness. She'd dealt with countless idiot boys in her high school. Sure they didn't hate her parents with an insane passion and they couldn't cleave her in two with a steel sword, but still, they're all the same aren't they? Cevena would not be beaten down by a stupid jackass, captain or not.  
  
And with those heroic thoughts in her brain, she burst right in the door with a jolly "Hey guys!"  
  
Seven sets of eyes swivelled and locked onto her, but she could only feel the burning heat of one particular ruby pair.  
  
She swallowed and mentally bashed herself in the head. She was not ready for this at all. The dragon slayers were in two straight lines, facing each other. All sweating and holding onto swords. The steel blades were now hanging loose and forgotten at their sides. They all wore the same black sweat pants and dark blue tank tops. They had been in mock combat when her sudden appearance had put a halt to everything.  
  
And there was Dilandau Albatou, standing at the front of the two lines, his face quite unreadable. Somehow, that was just as terrifying as his death glare. Wearing a light purple tank top instead of blue, he was the only one with some variation to his clothing unmistakably identifying him as the leader.  
  
Cevena's heart seemed to have stopped along with the practice and of course, her mouth was frozen too, all thoughts of dealing with boys had fled. Her mistake was obviously that Dilandau was definitely not the average high school boy.  
  
All eight people seemed to stand frozen in time for hours, but it was finally gentle Chesta who rescued Cevena. "Cevena! Thank goodness you're all right. When we, carried you in, you were burning up, we didn't know if you would make it!"  
  
The poor boy was blushing, but his effort was not in vain. Cevena relaxed a bit, and inwardly leapt for joy at being called "Cevena", and not "Ms. Fanel" or "Milady".  
  
She cleared her throat, but before she could even open her mouth a huge slap echoed throughout the chamber. Chesta was reeling back, holding his cheek. His cornflower blue eyes were wide and surprised.  
  
Dilandau's cold voice cut the air like ice. "I did not give permission to speak, Chesta." He said simply. He turned like a cat to face the rest of the five slayers. All five visibly flinched. "And for the rest of you, have you all forgotten that you're in a battle? On the real battlefield, just because some silly wench runs in, your opponent isn't going to stop the fight to gape and have small talk with her." He paused. Cevena's cheeks were on fire.  
  
"In a REAL battle," his emphasis made all seven flinch again. "You would all be dead."  
  
Silence settled on again, and this time, none of the slayers even looked at Cevena. They quickly picked up their sparring again.  
  
He walked slowly towards her, like the grim reaper himself. His black boots clicked all the way across the floor. His cruel eyes bored into Cevena.  
  
She desperately straightened up, determined not to be intimidated. Then slowly she found that she wasn't scared, but rather angry. She had saved his life, she deserved some respect and gratitude. She opened her mouth and spoke. "Ok, wait. Before you tell me off or whatever you plan to do to me, I'd like to remind you that I saved your ass, Mr. Albatou and you owe me a big, BIG favour."  
  
He simply narrowed his eyes. Cevena wasn't finished yet though. "And you could start by not acting like a complete dipshit towards me! I know my parents pissed you off pretty bad, but I think it's time you moved on."  
  
She was half expecting a slap and braced herself but nothing came. She looked up and into his eyes.  
  
They were on fire; she could practically see the flames dancing around in those ruby depths. He looked formidably angry. "Good going Cevena, " she thought to herself. "Piss off the already badly pissed psychopath."  
  
He practically spat at her. "The only reason you're not being burned and tortured inch by inch personally, by me, is because the Mr. F*ckin high and mighty Strategoes is putting you under his protection. And don't think I owe you shit because you "saved my ass." I despise heroics."  
  
Cevena stared at him. "So, you'd rather have drowned??" He ignored her. "Sooner or later, girl, I WILL kill you. Folken can't protect you for the rest of your life." He smiled a cold smile as Cevena quailed.  
  
What was she supposed to say to that? This guy was totally bent on revenge, and nothing she could say or do was going to get him to stop his intense hatred of her and her parents. But she could still try.  
  
"Look, what happened, happened a long time ago. Can't you just forgive and forget?? You even have all of your dragon slayers back!" Before she could take another breath, or even blink. Dilandau had grabbed her by the throat and was leaning in towards her face.  
  
Near her ear, he whispered. "Don't EVER say that those- those androids are my dragon slayers. Those are nothing but machines. No matter how much they look or act like the dragon slayers, they can never be the real thing. Now get the f*ck out of here." He released her roughly and half pushed her away.  
  
Cevena turned and stumbled out. Gasping and near tears, she realized she didn't want to cry because she had just been scared shitless.  
  
She wanted to cry because when he had been whispering in her ear, she could hear the pain and grief buried in his voice. So much pain. Of course he wouldn't be fooled in the least by the artificial replacements.  
  
Her father had truly done a terrible thing and she really couldn't really blame him for wanting to kill her any more. She would want to kill herself too if she were in his shoes. Her heart was so full of pity for the commander she could barely breathe.  
  
"Miss Fanel, are you alright?" The soft monotone voice came from a slight girl, robed in brown.  
  
Cevena forced the tears back down and faced the Brown girl. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
The Brown girl bowed, "The Strategoes requests your presence, if you would please follow me?"  
  
Cevena nodded numbly, her head was hurting slightly again. She followed the Brown girl docilely through all the twists and turns. She jerked with surprised when she found herself in front of the huge dark wooden door. The carvings that she hadn't noticed before seemed to jump out at her. They were angels, flying around a huge golden sun on the left door and a huge fantastic palace on the right door.  
  
Remembering her mistake of pushing too hard last time, she opened them gently and stepped into the room.  
  
The fireplace was burning warmly, and she could see her uncle, dark and serene as ever sitting on the large red leather chair. But then she noticed that there were two strangers sitting with their backs to her on the couch that she had sat on when she had first arrived. One of them was a man with dark unruly raven black hair and the other was a woman with short brown hair and glasses.  
  
She could recognize them anywhere. "Mom. Dad." She gasped. 


	10. Never Going Back

Disclaimer: Escaflowne + characters: me no own.  
  
Chapter 10: Never Going Back  
  
They both whipped around. Van Fanel practically leapt off the couch and ran to her. Hitomi got up more gracefully but just as rushed. "Oh, Cevena! Cevena!" Her mother cried as she ran up and joined the bear hugging.  
  
She looked into her mother's dazzling green eyes, wet with tears and realized how much she had missed them. The argument they had had before she had left seemed so pointless and stupid.  
  
She pulled away from both of them. "When did you guys arrive? And how did you get here? I mean, without the pendant?"  
  
"We arrived just now," Van replied. "And as to how we got here?" He hesitated as if reluctant to say. "I kept the energist from.from the Escaflowne." He frowned at her. "As for you young lady, I think your mother better keep that blasted pendant for a while after we get back. We really need to figure out how to control that loose cannon."  
  
Cevena pulled back more, "Hey, who said anything about leaving? And why didn't you ever tell me about Gaia or, about anything for that matter? Did you plan to keep it from me my entire life?"  
  
Hitomi tried to hug her again. "No, of course we planned to tell you everything! We were just waiting for the right time. Please try to understand, we were trying to protect you. We'll talk more at home. Come, say goodbye to your uncle Folken. Time is very unstable between Earth and Gaia, we really should be going home."  
  
Van nodded in agreement. "Yes, it has been barely two days on Earth since you left, but in Gaia, it has been almost two weeks."  
  
Cevena felt horrified. She wrenched herself out of her father's grip and ran to Folken. "No, I can't go back yet! I want to stay on Gaia longer! How could you keep an entire world from me and then take it away again after I finally find it?!" Anger washed over her.  
  
Hitomi started to cry, "Oh Cevena, dearling, we are sorry but we had to. It was what we decided would be best for you."  
  
Cevena felt a stab of guilt at causing so much stress on her mother, but she was still against going back home. There was nothing for her on Earth.  
  
Van pulled Hitomi into his arms. "Cevena, I know it's hard for you on Earth. Earth may seem boring and empty but you need to realize that it is so much more than that. It is safe for starters, and there is so much you more you can do and become there. You never have to worry about food and shelter and fighting. Look, I know that the danger in Gaia may seem exciting to you, but you have to believe me when I say it isn't fun to be in battles and wars. To see your friends being killed or hurt, to have to kill the friends of others." He stopped, his eyes darkening as if he was remembering unpleasant things.  
  
He looked up. "What I'm trying to say is: Gaia is not the life that your mother and I wanted for you, nor have we changed our minds."  
  
Cevena felt torn. She knew that she couldn't just decide to stay in Gaia forever right on the spot. She hadn't stayed long enough to really experience it. She needed more time. To her surprise, Folken finally spoke up. "Little brother, Gaia is different from the one we grew up in. Peace reigns in the land now. Asturia, Pallas and yes, even the new Fanalia are prospering and flourishing. There is no war, no Zaibach Empire, no Dornkirk. As I told you just now, Zaibach is being rebuilt, but just as a small peaceful kingdom. A sanctuary, where every misfit and outsider is welcome."  
  
He smiled. "There is truly no danger here."  
  
Van looked angry. "Folken, stay out of this. You have never had children before. You cannot understand! After all we have been through, how can you say that Gaia is the best place for a growing child?"  
  
Hitomi put her hand on Van's shoulder. "I'm not a child!" Cevena retorted under her breath.  
  
Feelings churned and chased each other inside of her. Anger at her parents for keeping the truth from her all these years, guilt for scaring her parents and not even thinking about them the past few days, indecision about choosing between Earth or Gaia, more anger that her parents had forced her into such a position.  
  
She pleaded, "Mom, Dad, please don't make me go back yet. Can't we stay here for a while? I've barely got to see any of Gaia, I want to know more."  
  
Van looked truly sorry, "Cevena, I told you, the time is too unstable between the two worlds, the life we have on Earth could be gone by the time we get back!"  
  
Hitomi was looking at Cevena sadly, she said nothing. Van reached for Cevena again. "Dearling, we have to go back now. Maybe someday, we'll visit, but you belong on Earth, Cevena. This was quite an adventure you had, but don't take the crossing between worlds lightly. One day you could find yourself stuck forever. Come."  
  
Cevena jerked away, anger boiling up. "I SAID I need more TIME! I'm not leaving!!" She screamed, feeling like a six year old. But she had really been pushed to it.  
  
Without waiting to see what her parents or even Folken said to that, she whirled around and raced away. Slamming the beautiful carved angels against wall with the force of her exit, she ran as fast as she could, hopefully she thought, towards the room Folken had given her.  
  
She was starting to recognize some of the halls, the different shades of grey lightening as she reached her room. She flung herself on her bed and stared hard at the ceiling. Trying to push her emotions down into a corner.  
  
She got up after a few minutes and flung open the window. Light spilled into the room like liquid gold. A breeze brushed across her face like trailing fingers. The air clean and unspoiled by pollution. Wild forest and canyon wall rose before her, tranquil and breathtaking. She closed her eyes trying to absorb the calm and peace.  
  
Someone knocked on the door, she knew who it was. "Come in."  
  
Her parents stepped softly into the room. "Cevena." Her mother started again. Cevena cut her off. "Mom, Daddy.can't we just live here? The three of us, together? We could live in the Vione Fortress. In Zaibach.and you can visit Fanalia..." Van was shaking his head.  
  
"Cevena, it's so hard to explain to you, but Gaia is not all beauty. There is real danger here. It could take you and swallow you in an instant. How can I make you understand?" He shook his head.  
  
"When I was about your age, I had to watch my brother and mother disappear and then my father waste away. I had to watch as my entire kingdom was burnt and destroyed. As my swords master and friends were killed fighting an enemy.that they could not even SEE." His eyes were haunted and his voice trembled. Hitomi put her hand on his shoulder. He continued shakily.  
  
"Time, does not heal all things. Sometimes the pain is too deep, and Gaia is a place that I just can't live in. The Fanalia of my heart was destroyed all those years ago and can never be rebuilt."  
  
Cevena could not say anything, she whispered softly, "But it's CHANGED now.Please, just let me stay a little longer."  
  
Surprisingly, it was Hitomi who spoke. "All right Cevena, your father is not staying- CAN not stay in Gaia. I go where your father goes and if chooses Earth than so do I. Every moment here brings back painful memories for him that you at your age would never understand. If you do not leave with us-" She paused taking a deep breath.  
  
"We shall leave anyways. You were right when you say you are no longer a child and thus will not be treated as such. You must make the decision for yourself, stay or go."  
  
Cevena looked into her mother's mysterious green eyes, her heart ached for her parents to tell her everything that happened to them on Gaia but she knew that they were determined to bury the past. She looked hard at both of them, trying to etch their faces into her heart and mind. She gazed out the window at the gorgeous landscape and then back towards them again.  
  
"I choose to stay." She said it quietly but firmly.  
  
Van's eyes were instantly filled with hurt, but her mother's reaction hurt her far more. Her jade gaze, she realized, had always been open and loving. They suddenly seemed to close up. It was like a physical blow. "Your father and I will be leaving now then. We shall be waiting for you at home if you someday do decide to return. I find that if I wish extremely hard on the pendant, it takes me there, kind of like Dorothy in Wizard of Oz. No place like home." Her voice was like ice and washed over Cevena leaving her cold.  
  
She ran to hug her mother but in a second devastating blow, Hitomi kept her body stiff. Cevena turned toward her father who still stared at her with an agonized look. "They're making me feel like I've done some horrible betrayal!" She thought. "Then again, maybe I have."  
  
Van did hug his daughter once before he left, tightly, like he didn't want to let go. Then the two of them turned and left.  
  
Cevena was left staring at a closed door; it reminded her painfully of her mother's eyes in that moment after she had made her choice. She could feel her pulse in her throat. Pounding painfully all through her body and brain. She clenched and unclenched her fists and carefully began pushing her emotions back down.  
  
It wasn't working, they began to break out and wash over her. Her guilt, hurt, anger and sadness threatened to pull her under and drown her.  
  
Her father's sad eyes; her mother's cold eyes; both stared at her and she felt as if her heart was being torn into pieces because even through all the pain she was inflicting on her parents, she still loved Gaia.  
  
The shock at this thought added fuel to the tide of emotions and she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get some air somehow, before she sank. She needed to get outside of the metal and stone fortress. She raced out of her room.  
  
A/N- Sorry, there wasn't too much action in this chapter but lotsa angst? Are my chapters too long? 


	11. A Bridge

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. Sniff. A/N: Heh, I know that I'm not getting that many reviews, but this story is just fun to write so I'm just gonna keep writing away. =Þ  
  
Chapter 11: A Bridge  
  
The labyrinth of identical black halls had done it again. Cevena was lost. Still weak from the fever, shaken up by her encounter with the commander, being torn between Earth and Gaia, her parents and Gaia and now being lost *again* on top of it all made her want to scream at the top of her lungs.  
  
Still running, her breath was coming in gasps. All of a sudden, she was in a massive room. Blinking, she slowed to a halt. Steel catwalks lined the perimeter and the walls were huge sheets of glass. The room looked familiar.  
  
Peering around closer, she recognized the room as she saw the huge silent metal monsters seemingly in peaceful slumber suspended in midair by cables. They were the flying robot machines that the slayers had brought her in. She was in the huge hanger of the Vione. The landing pad stretched on for what seemed like kilometres.  
  
Suddenly all her troubles came back to her, Cevena began feeling smothered again. Air.  
  
Just her luck she saw that there were doors in each section of the glass windows leading out onto a balcony. The view must have been breath taking when the Vione had still been airborne.  
  
Wrestling with a rusty door handle, she had to try three before one finally gave way. She sucked in the piny air, her head clearing up almost instantly. She leaned against the railing and gazed at the forested canyon walls.  
  
Squinting she could even see the beginnings of many little settlements beginning to dot the land around.  
  
All of a sudden, a huge white beam of light shot up into the sky. It all but blinded her, but she thought she could see two people within the light. Her parents.  
  
As if the illumination had released the dam in her heart, hot tears began to roll down her face. Cevena forcefully wiped them away but it was in vain.  
  
Out here on the secluded balcony, she was alone with no one to watch her. She was safe and solitary, ready to release her inner mayhem.  
  
She wept her years of grief in silent sobs; they wracked her body making her ribs ache from the spasms. She slid down against the railing and sat on the metal grating floor.  
  
She hadn't cried like this in over ten years, a sudden memory of her grandmother surfaced. Grandma Kanzaki called it "Spirit rain", it was supposed to heal and strengthen the soul. Cevena sagged, exhausted and feeling better. It really did heal, she thought absently.  
  
The hair on the back of her neck rose and tingled. She twisted her head, left- right. No one.  
  
Then abruptly, a pair of black boots dropped down from above. And attached to those boots was a pair of legs, a body and a head full of silver hair, and of course, the piercing crimson eyes.  
  
Cevena was instantly terrified, embarrassed and angry all at once; no one would hear her scream out here. Not Folken, not the Brown girls. Dilandau would skin her out here as promised and she would never have the chance to see her parents again and she would deserve it, choosing Gaia over them after all. And how long had he been up there watching her cry? That creep! How could she not have noticed him? Her thoughts circled frantically on and on.  
  
Dilandau cut through her frenzied fears. "What were you crying about?" He sounded suspicious.  
  
Cevena blinked. It hit her suddenly that it would be a very, VERY bad idea to tell him that her father had just been here. She swallowed some phlegm, choking and coughing. "I. . .I was. . .was feeling sad." She finished lamely. Please don't kill me. She added silently.  
  
He didn't look convinced in the least and he tilted his head peering at her quizzically. "Sad about what?"  
  
Cevena's brain worked furiously, she was no good at lying or acting, drama class had certainly shown her that. Dilandau would see through her in a second. Why was he asking her these questions anyways? What was he waiting for? Why didn't he just get it over with? Her cheeks flushed with anger. He was toying with her, like a cat with a mouse.  
  
"Just DO it will you?!" She blurted out. Oops. He probably thinks I'm insane.  
  
She then had to desperately stem the giggles that threatened to explode with that thought.  
  
He just stared at her. "Tell me and maybe I won't kill you."  
  
Wow. Cevena thought wondrously, he had definitely been on the same page as her. Maybe she WAS crazy. In that case, it wouldn't do any harm to tell him why she was feeling sad.  
  
"Have you ever betrayed someone you loved very much?" She asked softly and carefully.  
  
Jade eyes met ruby ones but it was Dilandau who looked away this time, but Cevena caught the fleeting look of pain that arrested his features for an instant.  
  
"He's thinking of his Dragon Slayers." She thought sadly.  
  
Her heart immediately reached out for him. "Dilandau..." she spoke gently despite her pounding heart. "I'm not Hitomi and I'm not Van. I'm myself, Cevena. And I'd love if we didn't have to hate each other so much. . ." She trailed off, she didn't know where she was going with this.  
  
Dilandau twisted to look at her. "After all I've done? All I've said to you? I can smell the fear on you right now. I don't think you want to call a truce with me as much as you just want to get out of here alive." He curled his lip bitterly.  
  
"Well, of course I'm scared of you!" She exploded exasperatedly. "I've heard all the stories! And you DID threaten to kill me and you DID try to kill my dad with an insane passion! But I'm willing to try and look past all that. All I know of Dilandau is the feared commander of the dragon slayers in the history of Gaia. I don't know who YOU are."  
  
He looked at her a little incredulously. "What do you mean you don't know who I am? I'm the same one, the same Dilandau who destroyed countless villages, slaughtered countless lives, toppled countless kingdoms. And I have not forgotten what the Dragon did to me."  
  
He paused, it seemed if he was talking to himself now. "In the end, there can only be one of us. He thinks he destroyed me when he destroyed my slayers. He nearly did. But now that I am myself again, now that I have no Celena to hold me back, I will finish off that bastard." He clenched his fists.  
  
Without thinking, Cevena grabbed the albino by the shoulders and shook him as hard as she could. "That's stupid and wrong! Listen to yourself!"  
  
Dilandau reflexively broke off her grip and glared at her. "What the hell are you saying?"  
  
"You have to let go of the hate! Both of you are wrong and both of you are going to end up destroying yourselves! You nearly destroyed my father when you burnt down his kingdom all those years ago! Losing his family was hard enough, but then losing his realm, people, friends, warriors and sword master. That's a heart wound that never healed. I know he inflicted the same one onto you by killing the slayers. But please understand that you hurt him too!"  
  
Cevena realized that her palms were outstretched as if in a plea.  
  
"Please. . ." She thought in her mind. "Please open up to me. . . "  
  
Dilandau visually winced at the mention of the slayers. He looked at Cevena and she was surprised to see that his eyes seemed bright with tears.  
  
"I was the one who killed my slayers. . . ." He whispered shaking his head. "I was so determined, so blinded by my hatred that I killed them. Not Van."  
  
"What do you mean?" It was Cevena's turn to ask.  
  
He looked intently into her eyes; there was desperateness in his gaze. "I should have died with them that day. A good commander dies with his men, the dragon must finish what he started. He must finish me off."  
  
Cevena could barely conceal her shock, she had been wrong again.  
  
She had assumed that Dilandau had been after Van for revenge but with astonishment she realized that that was wrong. The truth was that he had been trying to get Van to kill HIM to finish him off so he could join his Slayers. "Dilandau-" She began.  
  
Shouting and opening doors interrupted. It was another surprise for Cevena, as the strategoes himself came charging onto the balcony.  
  
Dilandau's face immediately lost its almost vulnerable look, his cloak of indifference and arrogance was back in place.  
  
Cevena watched as Folken, with almost unnatural speed, seized Dilandau's arms, twisting them back with brutal strength.  
  
Dilandau gasped. The Dragon Slayers all filed in behind Folken. "Dilandau Albatou, I gave you direct orders to stay away from Cevena!" This was the closest to a shout Cevena had ever heard her uncle's voice.  
  
He wrenched the passive commander around. He drew back his hand to hit him. All the Slayers turned away. Cevena raced forward and grabbed her uncles raised arm.  
  
"Stop! Uncle, STOP! It's not what you think!"  
  
Cevena tugged Folken's remaining arm that held Dilandau. Folken gaped. He all but shoved the albino away. He checked Cevena over quickly looking for injuries, taking her shoulders. "Has he harmed you? Threatened to kill you if you do not aid him now?"  
  
Fury crossed his face and he stared hard at the young man who still had the submissive look on his face as if resigned to his fate. "Captain Dilandau Albatou, explain yourself."  
  
Cevena cut in before Dilandau even opened his mouth. "Uncle, listen to me! I came outside because I needed some fresh air to clear my mind; it so happens that Dilandau was out here too. We started chatting, he didn't threaten me or hurt me or anything!"  
  
Dilandau's head snapped up in surprise. For a second, Folken looked positively astonished, but just as quick Folken converted back into his usual composed self again. He glanced at the commander with a mildly curious expression on his face.  
  
"Dilandau, if what she says is true, than I owe you an apology." Dilandau gave a little shrug. "Don't worry about it." He muttered.  
  
Folken turned back to his niece, crossing his arms. "When the Brown girl ran in breathless screaming about seeing Dilandau about to kill you, I thought I would have a heart attack. Right after promising your father to keep you safe too! But once again I see that you are quite capable in taking care of yourself."  
  
Cevena blushed at the praise, her bold tongue was now clumsy and big.  
  
He glanced quizzically back at Dilandau again, "It does come to me as a surprise however, that the commander has suddenly decided to be civil to the daughter of his most hated enemy. . ."  
  
Dilandau spoke this time, "I have decided that my quarrels are between Van and myself. . . they need not concern others."  
  
"Oh?" Folken's tone was sceptical. Cevena thought she could read a mixture of pity and sadness in his usually unreadable face.  
  
Folken stood around a few moments longer before turning to go. Chuckling, he muttered "I ran all the way out here for nothing. . . " He turned one more time to Cevena. "I will leave you out here then if there is no danger. I will leave the Slayers with you, should Dilandau change his mind, they will protect you. I apologize again for interrupting, I shall be in my room if you need me."  
  
The Slayers remained, hovering about their captain uncertainly but Dilandau was staring at Cevena. "I thought your plan was to stall me until help came and then do away with me once and for all."  
  
He paused.  
  
"I suppose I was wrong." He said this casually, like an after thought.  
  
It had all happened to fast that Cevena still felt like it had just been a dream. "I'd hoped that you knew enough about me by now to know that I'm not that kind of person!" She exclaimed.  
  
The corners of Dilandau's mouth quirked a tiny bit.  
  
But his eyes were still guarded. If his arms were sore, he didn't show any signs of pain. He turned also to go.  
  
"Come on Slayers, back to the training hall for another round of sparring!" He barked.  
  
Miguel immediately spoke up. "We are under direct orders from Folken to protect Lady Cevena. We can not leave her side."  
  
Dilandau whipped around, narrowing his practically glowing eyes to slits. "What did you say?"  
  
Miguel cowered down, melting into apologies.  
  
"You are the Dragon Slayers. You are loyal only to me. Remember that."  
  
"NOW MOVE."  
  
The Slayers all meekly marched out.  
  
Just before leaving he turned back to Cevena. He actually looked a little uncertain of himself. "Maybe.... just maybe I don't have to kill you. But don't think we can ever be friends, you may not be not be Van or Hitomi, but you are still their child. Just stay out of my way, girl and you won't get hurt."  
  
He walked away. The glass doors opened and shut.  
  
Cevena was alone again. She sat down on the metal grating floor again and stared out into the tranquil forests once more, she tried to regain the quiet in her mind but pieces of that strange conversation continued to race through her brain and on top of that, the Androids confused her. . . they acted so human. . .  
  
Exhausted, she closed her eyes. 


	12. Ambassador Of Zaibach

A/N: I've been too lazy to update in a long while, but I finally got around to it! Hope you like this chapter, itz long.

Disclaimer: I dunt own Escaflowne characters.

Chapter 12: Ambassador Of Zaibach

_Rain._

_Sheets of it._

_Squinting through the grey curtains._

_The smell of blood is in the moist air._

_Death is thick and all around._

_A form materializes._

_Heart drumming, shaking legs take her towards it._

Cevena snapped awake, covered in cold sweat and gasping. She violently shook her head trying to shake off the dream.

She slowly pushed herself up on her elbows and winced as a ray of sunlight shone into her eyes.

She ran a hand through her messy black hair, so like her fathers. Folken had been busy with other matters and so she had dined with the Slayers last night.

Dilandau had been there also, but he had not given her any trouble other than shooting her glares here and there. The Slayers were all very friendly and she continually found it hard to believe that they were robots. She really should ask Folken more about how he had made them.

A light tap on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in."

A Brown girl stood in the doorway. "Lady Fanel, when you are ready, the Strategos requests your presence."

She bowed and left.

Cevena still felt rather unnerved every time she was referred to as "Lady Fanel" and she glanced around her room looking for some clothes so that she could change out of her silk jammies.

The wardrobe was filled to the max with beautiful dresses.

Cevena gaped and swallowed. She was not wearing those frilly tents! Didn't women wear pants around here? She wondered, annoyed.

She stepped outside the room, looking for a Brown girl and nearly crashed into Chesta who was just passing by at the time.

They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh, sorry!" "Sorry"

Chesta was already blushing crazily, he stammered a "Did you sleep well?" but stopped as he saw Cevena eying the bundle of clothes he was holding.

Then he blushed even more as he realized he was still in his own pyjamas.

"Um, I was on my way to the showers." He stuttered.

Cevena smiled a little sheepishly at him. "Do you have an extra set of those clothes?" Chesta looked surprised,

"I have tons of these clothes, it's all we're allowed to wear!"

Cevena's eyes lit. "So. . . you wouldn't mind lending me those would you?"

The young blond shook his head, "Mind? Me? No, I wouldn't mind at all! You can keep these!" He looked like a tomato. He thrust his clothes at her.

"Oh, thank you so much Chesta! I owe you one!" Cevena cried as she took the black sweat pants and light blue tank top from him.

Chesta looked up at her with his innocent cornflower blue eyes, beaming. "Oh, this is nothing Cevena! I'm glad I could help you with. . . . " He paused, looking curious for a moment. "I'm glad I could help you." He finished lamely.

Cevena laughed, a bit self-conscious, "Oh, I just hate wearing dresses, that's why. Thanks a ton again."

He looked confused. "You hate wearing dresses?? But. . . you're a lady. And you looked lovely in that white gown yesterday!"

He was blushing again.

Cevena stared at him, amazed that robots could blush, but she just didn't have the heart to tell him that that "lovely white gown" she had been wearing yesterday was just a sick patient outfit borrowed from the infirmary.

"Why thank you Chesta. . . Thanks again for the clothes, see you around." She said simply.

He waved once, shyly and rushed on.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Once again she stood before the cherubim carved door.

When she entered Folken immediately snapped his head up from the piles of paper he had spread before him.

"Ah, Cevena, I see you have taken care of your own clothing. I had a feeling you would not like the dresses that the Brown Girls ordered for you."

He looked highly amused. Cevena flushed.

"Oh no, they were very nice. . . it's just that dresses aren't my thing."

He waved his hands dismissively. "It's quite alright, in fact, one of the reasons I called you here this morning was to give you this-" He turned around and shuffled around under his desk.

"I must apologize for not giving it to you sooner, but I've been extremely tied up lately with matters of Zaibach. . . " He trailed off and then exclaimed. "Ah, here it is!"

In his hands he held a large Nike gym bag.

HER huge Nike gym bag.

Cevena let out a delighted gasp of surprise. "That's mine- How-? When-? Where did you get that from?!"

He handed the bag into her eager grasp. "Your mother brought it with her when she came with your father. I guess she suspected that you would not be going home with them."

Cevena's heart twisted. Her mother had known that she would choose Gaia over them even before she did. A sudden memory of the two of them surfaced. They strolled the aisles of Sport Check. "I want THAT one!" She had cried, a regular whiney 7-year-old kid.

"Cevena dearling, that one is much too large for you, you would hardly be able to carry it!"

But in the end, after a furious tantrum and tears her mother had finally given in. They had bought it and Cevena had only used it once, realized it was much too heavy and bulky for her and it had sat in the closet collecting dust ever since, until now.

Folken cut through her memories. "Cevena, the second reason I called you here is because I would like to propose something to you."

Cevena glanced at her uncle. "Really? And what would that be?"

She could sense her uncle's barely concealed delight.

"Would you like to visit Fanalia?"

Cevena practically jumped up. "Would I?! That would be awesome! Today?! Are we leaving today?!"

She babbled a bit in her excitement. But who could blame her, a chance to see her father's old Kingdom! HER kingdom.

Folken broke out into a wide grin then. "Not so fast there, Fanalia is not exactly that close to Zaibach, a trip like this needs careful planning."

Cevena's spirits fell a bit. "Oh, of course, that was silly of me!"

This time Folken laughed out loud. Cevena stared, a bit surprised but pleased that she was giving her uncle some amusement. "Don't look so crestfallen little niece! I have been planning this trip for some time now and we should actually be ready to embark at first dawn tomorrow!"

Although Cevena grimaced at being called "little niece", her heart fluttered in pure elation and she could feel excitement bubbling up inside her. "You'll be coming too of course?"

This time Folken's face fell. "I apologize, but I am nigh to finishing the establishment of the new Zaibach here, if I left now, things would be chaos. But you will not be going by yourself! You see there is one more thing I need to ask you. Would you like to be an ambassador for Zaibach?"

Cevena openly gaped at him. Blinking a few times, she barely remembered to close her mouth.

"ME? An ambassador? For Zaibach? No way! I don't know the slightest thing about diplomacy or political conduct! I'd. . . I'd probably start a war!"

Folken coughed into his hand to cover another laugh. "Cevena! Calm down! You will not be the only ambassador. As I said, you will not be alone. I shall be sending a party of representatives with you. They shall be handling most of the serious issues, your presence would be more of a peacekeeping one, a reassurance of sincerity. You see, you would have been the rightful princess of Fanalia now. You will greatly aid winning over the people of your father's lands."

Cevena let out a sigh of relief. "So I'm just there to be decorative! And while I'm there I'm free to do whatever I want?"

Folken tilted his head. "Yes, basically. . . "

"GREAT!" She pumped her fists up in the air. Swinging her huge bag over her shoulder she exclaimed, "I think I'm already packed for the trip! How long are we staying again?"

"Wait just a minute, Cevena! I'm not quite done here!"

Cevena turned. "The journey to Fanalia will be about 3 hard days on the road although you and the other diplomats will be riding in the coach. In Fanalia, the party shall be staying a week before returning. The trip should be very safe, but nonetheless you shall be travelling with your own personal body guard-"

"No, I don't think I need-"

He held up a hand to silence her complaint.

"The other diplomats will all have their own hired protection and so shall you. Anything could happen and if it should and I want you safe. And besides, you are already acquainted with this particular soldier."

"One of the slayers. . . ?" She inquired tentatively. Folken was shaking his head, "I want the slayers close by in case I need their assistance or in case they malfunction. . . No, I had someone even better in mind."

The hair on her arms and neck tingled and raised.

"Your body guard will be no less than the Captain of the Dragon Slayers, Dilandau Albatou."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"You're fckin CRAZY."

"Funny, that's almost exactly what Cevena said."

Dilandau's aura of anger seemed to curl and permeate the room. Dilandau himself prowled about the room like a caged beast.

He stroked his scar agitatedly and growled, "I said you're out of your damn mind."

Folken sighed.

"Dilandau, this is not only for Cevena. I know your skills are unrivalled in the land. Van is no longer in Gaia and I'm sure you're much more adept than that pretty boy Shezar by now! Yes, you would be the ideal guard for her, but that is not the only reason I want you to go."

Dilandau whirled around and slammed his hands on the desk, fixing his fiery eyes onto Folken's own crimson eyes.

Folken didn't blink.

"I want you to reconcile yourself with Fanalia, and the rest of Gaia for that matter, and I also hope that if you learn to like Cevena, you might finally be able to move on from your pointless hatred of Van. It's about time I reintroduced you to the world."

"The hatred ends when the Dragon is dead or when I am. He took my Slayers from me."

His tone was edgy and forced.

Folken shook his head, sighing. "Dilandau, I know that you don't think of the android slayers as your own and although you do not believe me, I must tell you again that I was not trying to "fool you" when I created them."

Dilandau resumed his agitated pacing. "You're damn right those robots didn't fool me." He clenched and unclenched his fists.

Folken opened his mouth to speak but Dilandau whirled around to face him again. "Fine, I'll go! I don't want to hear your lame excuses and pathetic arguments. But I'm only doing this so I get a fckin break from you.. . .you and those machines."

"Dilandau-"

The commander stormed out of the room like a typhoon, carved wings and faces forcefully slamming against the outer wall.

The strategos was left alone in a room still echoing with the ferocious force of Dilandau Albatou's rage.

He sighed again. He was such a volatile young man . . . .a very wounded volatile young man.

If only he would let him explain about the Slayers. It was as if he were afraid that if he talked about them, he would be consumed by his grief, as if talking about them would release the carefully built barrier that he held around his heart.

Whenever the slayers were brought up, Dilandau exploded in his face and stormed away.

But sooner or later, Folken nodded to himself decisively, he would tie him down if he had to and tell him the truth about the Slayers.

Cevena had been literally bouncing around the Vione the whole rest of the day and night. Sporting her new, or rather old, Earth clothes.

She had eagerly unzipped her Gym bag once she reached her room. Her big and comfy Bootlegger hoodie had been right on top of the pile of clothes that her mother had packed her. She had briefly sifted through her various Wet Seal jeans and spotted her favourite TNA zip up sweaters and cargos.

She sighed like a yawning cat, bathing in the sun, in pleasure and contentment after changing out of Chesta's Dragon Slayer black sweats and tank top and into own her utility cargos and tie top.

Although she grudgingly noted that Chesta's sweats were more comfy then her own clothes, at least her clothes were well, her own.

The day passed quickly, she went to look for the slayers, realizing that they were actually her only friends in the dark and quiet fortress. Folken was considered more as a parent/guardian figure than an actual friend, the Brown girls were virtually non-existent and Dilandau. . . she shuddered; too bad that where the Slayers were, that jerk would not be far.

She found them all in training room once again though this time she waited quietly until a break was called to chat with them. Dilandau had coldly ignored her, although she caught him shooting her glares and scowls the whole time she was there. She had ignored him, and she wondered once again what in hell had Folken been thinking when he had decided to place HIM as her bodyguard.

She held back a smirk. Dilandau must be suffering far more than she, he loathed her and now he had to protect her at all costs.

As if catching her thoughts, Dilandau's scowl seemed to deepen.

She dined in the hall with the Slayers that night; Folken had been swamped in his office dealing with the final preparations for the trip.

Dilandau seemed determined to ignore her through out the whole night and Cevena was happy to pretend he did not exist either, but the death glares were definitely on her nerves by the time she politely retired from the table and to her room.

Folken summoned her again that night, the two of them chatted comfortably for a couple of hours going over the things she would need to bring, the travel route, back ground info on the other ambassadors that would be going with her, dangers, some common Gaien etiquette, more history and countless other tid bits that she would need to know through out the whole venture.

Head whirling with foreign policies and names of the present rulers, politicians and chancellors of Fanalia, Asturia, Palas and Fraid she had gleefully put on her La Senza flannel PJs and jumped into bed.

She had been worried about falling asleep because of all the excitement but the moment she closed her eyes, she dropped of the edge and into deep slumber.


	13. Journey’s Beginnings

A/N: Pretty long chapter again. I'm sorry if it's boring but I'm just trying to set up for the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Escaflowne Characters = I don't own.

Chapter 13: Journey's Beginnings

_Grey world._

_Colourless, terrifying._

_Blood and death._

_Pounding heart_

_Reaching forwards for something. Someone._

Cevena awoke, sweating. Her breathing coming out in short gasps. A rosy light entered her vision. She glanced down and was surprised to see a faint glow leaving her pendant. What did this all mean? She gazed outside at the Earth and the Moon, beautiful intertwined planets, before falling back into a dreamless sleep.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Cevena pored over the maps and route descriptions.

The Ambassador party would be embarking in less than an hour and Cevena sat perched on the steps of the caravan, her bag was already stored inside.

The rest of the party had arrived one by one and they were having one last meeting with Folken.

Cevena traced the route to Fanalia with her finger. Leaving Zaibach, they would be travelling along the main road Miles until they crossed the Bay River. After fording the water, they would be traveling on little forest paths mostly in the wilderness.

At the midway point of their journey, they would pass directly through the Misty Woods; Cevena paused, letting her finger linger on that spot.

Folken had told her the forest was one of the three remaining forests that were inhabited by a dragon. Though the dragon had never been seen and was only one of the tiny cousins of the huge ancient ones that had once roamed Gaia; tests of strength for kings of Fanalia, it still cast its own magic on the forest. It was aptly named "Misty" for there was a perpetual suffocating, blinding mist within the forest.

Of their journey, that forest would be the most exciting part. Cevena couldn't wait.

After Misty Woods, their path would rejoin with Miles Road and they would travel right into Fanalia.

Cevena sighed dreamily as she fantasized everything her Father's beloved Kingdom would be like. She couldn't help feel a pang of regret at never being able to see the old Kingdom, but she supposed the new one would have to do.

Dust rose up all around her and hooves clattered by. Coughing she looked up, annoyed.

"What are you sitting around here daydreaming like a daft cow for? There's work to be done, things to prepare."

Cevena did not even have to guess the owner of that chilling, threatening and totally obnoxious voice. "GOODMORNING to you too, Dilandau." She quipped sarcastically. She was mildly surprised when she found his presence was getting less and less frightening, in fact, she was actually. . . could it be? Getting USED to him. If anyone could actually get used to Dilandau Albatou.

"And I've got all my stuff packed already too." She added patting her black bag.

He rolled his eyes, "I would hope so! We'll be starting off any minute now." As if on cue, Folken came striding out of the Vione, a motley group of official Zaien Ambassadors following suit.

Bystanders, guards and coach drivers all stood a bit taller. Folken proceeded to give an inspirational speech, concluding with the hope that after this mission, Zaibach would be recognized as an actual country on the map of Gaiea.

All together there were ten ambassadors starting towards Fanalia that day. She had met most of them already that morning. Most of them were human, former sorcerers of Zaibach who had given up their wicked craft and picked up politics; top merchants eager to harvest more profit in expanding influx of people immigrating to Zaibach and one or two farmers representing the more rural areas of the land.

However, there were two ambassadors of that were not human that Cevena had quickly befriended. Their races had been shunned by the rest of Gaia and she felt a connection to with them at not being able to quite fit in.

Tuin Lim was 25 earth years. She was half the height of Cevena and she looked like a small child except for two small horns that jutted from the top of her head. She was a "Satir" and she came along representing her people who had been discriminated against to the point where they had had to flee into the new Zaibach.

The other, Raj, was like Tuin, looking similar to a human being. He was very large however, about 5 feet taller than Cevena and his mouth was full of sharp teeth. He wore his long, dark hair in a braid and he did not speak much. His people called themselves Giants and although they might be huge and fierce-looking, they were actually the gentlest creatures in all of Gaia.

The party quickly split into two different coaches. The first coach was huge and would carry most of the ambassadors, the second coach was smaller and would carry most of the luggage.

Raj had been first to politely offer to ride in the smaller of the two. Cevena and Tuin had quickly volunteered soon after.

As Folken had told Cevena, each ambassador had his or her own personal bodyguard. Two rode at the front of the procession, two at the sides of the large coach, which would be in front, two behind the larger coach.

Following the larger coach were the many gifts for Fanalia. The packhorses carried things varying from rare silk, to aged bottles of wine. There were perfumes, stained glass, wheels of cheese and loads of gold but most splendid of all were the 2 war stallions following behind all the treasures. These were prized horses, descended from the Zaien army steeds in the Destiny Wars.

The smaller carriage followed the grand march at the back, with the remaining bodyguards, Dilandau included riding along side.

With great fan fare and cheers, the grand procession was off.

Cevena turned excitedly towards Tuin. "I am so excited about this trip! I never in a million years could have imagined that I would be able to see Fanalia!"

Tuin smiled serenely back. "I am very happy for you." Her speech was slightly and not unpleasantly accented. "I too have many hopes in this journey. May the Satir finally be accepted and respected." She paused. "I only hope that I am clever and strong enough to turn the leaders of Fanalia in favour of my people."

Raj who had been silent now rumbled his agreement.

Raj was mostly silent then for the rest of the time but Tuin and Cevena happily chatted, sharing stories from both their lives.

Cevena continually glanced outside the little window to see the breathtaking landscapes varying from dark mysterious forests to open fields spreading out for miles and miles.

Occasionally she caught glimpses of Dilandau who rode steadily next to their window.

She noted that he was always looking this way and that, scanning the area for possible dangers. She grew tired just watching him.

Despite his. . .reluctance to take the job as her personal bodyguard, once he took it, he did it well.

After a few hours into the trip, Tuin and Raj were both sleeping, Tuin snoring softly. Cevena sighed, she had bounds of energy still bouncing all around inside her from excitement.

She glanced out the window again. Dilandau was still there, his grey horse matching his hair. His expression was almost peaceful as he looked around. Cevena shook her head roughly, she really didn't know where her thoughts were leading to.

She leaned over and unclasped the window. "Hey Dilandau!" The captain turned towards her. Red eyes filled with annoyance. "What is it. . . MILADY?" He added, stamping in the sarcasm.

Cevena cleared her throat, "Could I-" She started again, "I want to ride outside the carriage. . . on a horse." Dilandau snickered.

"First of all, there's no chance in hell that I'm letting you ride out here because if you had a brain you'd realize that you being OUT of the carriage would make you much more vulnerable than IN the carriage, and second of all, can you even RIDE a horse?"

Cevena was just surprised that he had given her such a thorough answer. She'd been expecting a "Hell no." She felt encouraged rather than put off, maybe Dilandau actually WANTED some company out there to chat with. Maybe he was lonely. . . " She shook her head again.

"Why do you keep shaking your head like that?" Cevena froze, her face getting a little hot. "Are you watching my every move? Stop it! That's just creepy!!" She exclaimed, stammering a bit.

Dilandau rolled his eyes and turned his horse away, riding a bit farther from the window than before. "So can I?" She called after him.

"Hell no."

Cevena sighed, how did she guess? She settled back on the velvet seats, deflated, to see Raj staring at her. His tawny eyes had a bit of a mischievous sparkle in them. "The war stallions are all saddled up with golden halters and bits. They are war trained AND leisure riding trained. They would fight fiercely in battles just as well as they would docilely carry a lady. Even a lady who has never ridden before." He spoke very solemnly, but the glimmer in his eyes gave him away.

Cevena quickly took up what he was implying, and couldn't help laughing. "Oh, I see." She looked at him gratefully, "Dilandau would kill me, you know?"

Raj did not reply, but so fast that Cevena nearly missed it, he winked.

At dusk, the whole line stopped for the first time in their journey. The caravan drivers climbed down, examining the maps and routes. They had made very good time, they were half a day ahead of schedule.

Cevena's heart expanded at the thought of soon reaching their destination. The guards quickly set up camp for the night. Most of the ambassadors would be sleeping inside the carriages though, less space but much softer than the hard ground.

Cevena would be sleeping under the stars tonight. She hated being in a small space too long; she was just a bit claustrophobic sometimes.

Dinner was a combination of rabbit stew that the guards had caught and the dried trail mix and beef jerky from the provisions.

Belly full and satisfied, Cevena unrolled the borrowed sleeping sack that Folken had given her, placing herself near Tuin and Raj. They had both also decided to sleep outside with Cevena that night. She sighed contentedly, gazing out into the multitude of stars, her eyelids delightfully heavy. . .

Abruptly, Dilandau was peering over her. Cevena yelped, snapping awake. "Hey-"

He interrupted, "What the hell are you doing? I told you to stay inside the carriage!" Cevena pushed herself up, anger flaring up.

"You're worse than my MOTHER, Dilandau! I don't see Tuin and Raj's guards PESTERING them about where they sleep!" She burst out exasperatedly. She gulped right after the words left her mouth. She really had to watch her tongue; she kept forgetting that she was talking to a major mentally unbalanced guy here.

Dilandau did his narrowing eye thing, "I am NOT Tuin and Raj's bodyguard, I've been assigned to protect YOU, as much as I LOATHE you, and so as stupid, pigheaded and difficult as you are, you should be doing whatever the fck I tell you to do."

Cevena couldn't help but flinch away from him a tiny bit at the "LOATHE YOU" part. She gritted her teeth, opening her mouth for a scalding retort, but Tuin beat her to it.

"The Lady Cevena can do whatever she wants to do, sir Albatou. YOUR job is to protect. So protect. Now get gone from us, we are trying to get some sleep. And you may want to be a little more courteous when addressing your lady, I highly doubt that the Strategos would like to hear about your wonderful vocabulary." It was simply said, but the tone was just as scorching as any vulgar epithets that Cevena would have spewed.

Tuin finished off by primly rolling to one side, away from Dilandau.

Cevena had to give him credit for the way he took the little speech. He stood still as a statue for a few moments after, fire dancing in his eyes. Then, he whirled away, dirt flying from his booted heel. He virtually stalked away like an insulted lion.

Cevena let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding in, she quickly resettled herself, sliding under the bag. "Thanks." She whispered softly.

Tuin just turned over and smiled at her briefly "It was nothing, don't let him push you around." She murmured and then after a few moments was snoring. Satirs were known to fall asleep very easily. Raj was silent as usual whether asleep or not so Cevena was left alone with her own thoughts.

Whatever had possessed her uncle to put Dilandau in charge of her safety? He was much more likely to kill her than protect her. She sighed again, exhaustion flooding back. Her last thought before surrendering to oblivion was how furious Dilandau would be tomorrow morning when she began riding the war stallions.


	14. Skirmish in Misty Wood

_Disclaimer: I dunt own Escaflowne and characters! I'm just..borrowing them..._

_A/N: This chappie is looong, finally sum action tho_

**Chapter 14: Skirmish in Misty Wood**

Cevena screamed, snapping awake. That same dream. . . that same stupid dream, but it was intensifying. She touched her face; it was wet with tears. She buried her head in her hands.

Someone grabbed both her hands, wrenching them away from her face. She bit back a yell, and then saw that it was Dilandau, not that that was any less scary.

"Why are you screaming? What's wrong??" He whispered his fierce interrogations. Cevena jerked her hands away from him as if he was toxic. She glanced over at Tuin and Raj; amazingly they had not stirred.

She looked down, she should have been feeling awkward with the albino captain leaning so closely in. She would have, if she wasn't still so scared from the dream.

Crazy as it was, Dilandau's ferocious presence somehow countered the nightmares and made her feel safe. Lesser of the two evils, she figured. "It was nothing, sorry, I'm being a baby, just a bad dream" was all she managed to mumble.

Dilandau snorted, disgusted.

"A bad dream? You're right; you are being a baby. Might as well get up though, its dawn."

He rose and walked away.

Raj suddenly rolled over and sat up. He glanced at Cevena, yawning and gently shaking Tuin awake. "After breakfast Lady Fanel. . . we will ride." His voice was monotone but Cevena immediately perked up. The fear drained away to be replaced by sunny anticipation.

Breaking up camp and breakfast flew by. No body had a problem with Cevena and Raj riding the gift Stallions, Tuin was slightly miffed at being left out, but she quietly settled back in the carriage. "Leaving me all by myself, you two? Ah well, as they say, I hope you knock yourselves out."

Dilandau as predicted spazed at her. "Are you deaf? I said you aren't riding outside, get your ass back into that coach!!"

"Oh come ON, Dilandau! I can't believe you're this concerned over my safety! I mean, wouldn't it make you happy if I fell off and broke my neck??"

She didn't mean to add the next part but it slipped out anyways,

"And me dying would certainly make you even with Van wouldn't it??" She willed herself not to clap her hands over her mouth, she always had to go and add gasoline to the fire!

Raj half tensed, expecting to have to fend off the captain, but to the surprise of everyone Dilandau stiffened slightly and turned away. "Do whatever of the fck you want to." He tossed the comment over his shoulder casually and began saddling up his horse.

Raj patiently showed Cevena how to tack up the horses, and she learned quickly. Before she knew it, she was riding along, Raj chuckling beside her. "What?!" She snapped, sweaty, bum sore from all the bouncing and nose getting burned on top of that.

The Giant looked down but answered shyly, "I'm sorry Lady Fanel, it's just that you. . . you sit like a sack of gumtates!" He tried to swallow down a burble of laughter.

Cevena flicked a lock of sweaty lank dark hair away from her face, cursing herself for not tying it up, "Well, I'm doing ok for my FIRST time aren't I?! And it's CEVENA for the last time!" She followed up her reprimand by nearly toppling off the side. She glared at Raj, "and what are gumtates anyways?!"

Raj didn't make a sound, but his massive shoulders shook.

Dilandau rode behind them, making no comments, but that did not make him any less oppressive. Cevena worked hard at not noticing him glowering though, and after a while she began to get the hang of it.

They had ridden till noon when the entourage had called a halt and taken a lunch break before continuing on once more. After fording the Bay River, they had decided to stop for the night. Tomorrow they would pass through the Misty Forest and the guards and drivers wanted to be well rested tonight.

By night fall, Cevena was so stiff that she could barely dismount from the huge stallion. Midway between dismount, she thought her back foot had reached the ground so she released her grip on the saddle.

Her back foot still had half a metre to go. She gave a little yelp as she felt herself start to topple backwards but just as suddenly, strong arms grabbed her and held her steady till she regained her balance.

She thoughtit wasRaj, but twisting around, she saw the red armour and black leather.

"Watch it, you clutz." He sneered down at her.

Cevena hesitated a bit, "Thanks. . . " she offered tentively, choosing to ignore the insult. Dilandau just moved off.

Just like the last night, the sky was clear and bright with stars. The three of them stretched out next to each other and Raj and Tuin were quickly asleep. Although Cevena was exhausted and sore as hell, she couldn't help thinking about Dilandau.

Maybe he wasn't as bad as the stories said he was. Maybe all his bad ass attitude was just a front. If only she could get to know him a little better, if only he didn't hate her dad so much. Slowly, she drifted off.

* * *

They were off bright and early like that last morning. Every single one of Cevena's muscles seemed to have turned into lead and she was hurting in places she didn't even know she had. 

But she had fiercely clambered back onto the stallion and she was happy that she had been able to hold in her screams last night from the dream. After a couple of miles away from the Bay River, she began to see a large forest in the distance.

True to its name, the mist was indeed spilling out of the edge of the woods. Cevena began to feel a tiny bit scared. She chided herself; a little mist wasn't going to hurt her! A sudden image of the dragon reared up in her mind.

She forcefully squished it into the little corner where she put all things that scared her and tried to focus on the rhythm of the horse beneath her.

Raj glanced over at her. "Cevena? Would you like to ride in the carriage now?" It was the first time he'd used her actual name. She could practically see Dilandau's smirk of satisfaction if she returned to the carriage.

"No, no Raj! It's much nicer out here! And more exciting too!" Her tone was light.

The Giant stared at her for a minute and then half shrugged. And so the procession continued on into the Misty Woods.

The initial shock of the blinding white mist eased off as they continued deeper in. The mist too was thinning deeper in the forest. This enchanted mist seemed thickest around the edges of the forest, creating a sense of white walls that either locked you out, or locked you inside.

Cevena tightened her grip on the reigns. Her horse whickered uneasily. Cevena felt something strange in the pit of her stomach. She unconsciously touched the pendant for reassurance.

DANGER.

A white light shot through her head.

They were surrounded. She could feel a ring of creatures crouched all around them.

She reached further. Not creatures. . . men.

Then, she was back inside her head again, but she could still feel the men, all around.

And theneverything happened at once.

As Cevena twisted around in her saddle to shout a warning, a red fletched arrow zinged past to bury into the chest of coach driver at the front with a wet thunk. Cevena had her mouth open in mid shout when someone slammed into her with full force.

She flew off her stallion landing on her back on the ground. She was winded, fighting for breath. She had expected the person who had just tackled her would land on top of her squishing her, but instead he was arched over her. . . protecting her.

Dilandau. She was then suddenly dimly aware of the screaming and more whistles of arrows.

When she finally got her breath back, she struggled up. "We're surrounded!" She shouted. And then "Why the hell did you have to tackle me like a football QB for?!"

"Stay DOWN." The albino hissed. "You want to get shot?!" He shoved her down, but then continued. "We're way too open, we got to move. These bastards are nothing but a gang of thieves. They're idiots for choosing this forest for their hit."

The sound of arrows quietened. Cevena strained to see over Dilandau's shoulder. Whoops and shouts filled the forest now as the thieves began to thunder into the midst. The mercenaries and guards had formed an impromptu ring around the carriages. She scanned desperately for Raj.

"Listen! There's no time!" Dilandaunudged her roughly. She snapped to attention. "When I say go, run your ass off and get inside the circle, stay with Tuin."

She felt him tense, "Get ready. . . GO!"

They both flung themselves up at the same time, Cevena didn't even turn to look at Dilandau, she just threw herself into a dead run for the protective ring.

It was chaos. The fighting was fiercer then the time on the ship. The raiders, dressed all in black seemed to be all over the place. She almost made it.

Seized from behind in a terribly strong grip she felt the shock of cold metal being pressed against her throat. She half-gagged while flailing and kicking wildly.

"You wanna die, bitch? Then keep on moving! Now WALK." Cevena fought for each breath and twisted to try and get a look at her captor. His whole face except for his eyes was swathed in black cloth.

He began to half drag, half carry her away from the ring of guards. "I said WALK!" The man growled in her ear. He pushed the knife harder into her larynx. Cevena choked.

With his free hand, the ruffian began to feel up and down her chest and stomach. He snickered. "You're quite a catch little green-eyed bitch!" Cevena gritted her teeth.

But as they moved across the clearing, sudden screaming drowned out all other cacophony of fierce battle. Red spots were dancing in Cevena's eyes.

Her captor suddenly stopped in mid stride and Cevena felt him take in a huge breath. "Holy Shit." He continued to let out a string of curses. The pressure eased off a bit.

Breathing coming easier, it was then that Cevena saw what the thief saw.

Silver and crimson whirlwind, Dilandau seemed to be everywhere at once, lethal and deadly.

He was making short work of the bunch of bloody robbers.

His silver hair was flying in all directions and his blazing eyes matched the blood being spilt all around him. Cevena felt a tingle of fear even in her. The man who held her was about to wet himself.

Suddenly, the blade pressed into her throat, even harder than before. Cevena let out a gasp. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, violently yanking her head back. Cevena expected to die right there but instead the man screamed into her ear. "Call of your demon!!! I will kill you right now, I swear! Call him OFF!"

Cevena felt anger swell inside her, numbing all feeling for a second. Forcing in another breath, she spat at him. "Bite. Me." She choked out.

Everything blacked for a moment and then when everything swam back into focus, Dilandau Albatou was standing before them.

The robber clutched Cevena even closer. "Stay back! Or the wench dies!"

Dilandau's smouldering eyes glared unflinchingly back. "Kill the girl then, but do it quickly. It's your blood that I thirst for." His voice was terrifyingly cold and flat.

At this the man faltered. His grip loosened slightly, hesitating. Sucking in a breath, Cevena was all fury. "Dilandau you jerk!!! I am going to kick your-" The man was thrown off balance, caught between wanting to run for his life, getting ready to fight for it or killing the girl. The result was that he half-heartedly tried to restrain her, while shifting his eyes between the "demon" and the cover of trees.

Dilandau moved. Cevena's eyes couldn't even follow his lightning quickness.

In one swift motion, the captain made as if to raise his sword and then in the next moment Cevena heard a sickening splat/crunch.

Hot blood splattered across the left of her neck and face. The now deceased man still had his arm wrapped around her. As he toppled over, Cevena was knocked down and squished under his weight.

Stunned and in shock, she let herself be pressed into the dirt. She slowly, fearfully looked to her left. What was remaining of the man's face was hanging over her shoulder. A metre of silver sword protruded from his forehead.

In the background she thought she heard a collective cheer that the raiders were all dead, but she felt millions of miles away.

She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Open. Close. Time seemed to stand still and it seemed hours that she lay there, his blood seeping into her clothes. It could have been hours or days or seconds. Abruptly, his weight was shoved off.

Someone grabbed her by the shoulders and wrists, pulling her up to her knees. "Are you hurt?"

She snapped to. Looking up, she saw a pair of ruby eyes. Silvery- grey hair was caked in sweat and blood. The hands holding her wrists were blood covered also. She felt revolted to her very core. This guy was a cold-blooded killer.

She tore her hands away from him, scrambling backwards. "D-Don't touch me!" She whispered hoarsely. She scrambled to her feet. Blood rushed to her head. She swayed.

The bloody hands reached out to steady her. She slapped them away with all her might. "I said don't touch me!" She screamed. Why was she so hysterical? She wondered dizzily.

Dilandau backed off, his eyes flaring with annoyance and puzzlement. "Take it easy. . ."

Then Tuin was beside her. The satir gently lead Cevena away from the confused captain. The entourage had quickly set up a tent for the wounded. Inside, Tuin wiped the blood off Cevena's face. Raj had quietly joined up with them later that day. He had some scratches but was otherwise unscathed.

It took the rest of the day to bury the dead and make repairs. They would camp within Misty forest that night.

The casualties were light, but a few faces were missing at dinner. The hired guards and mercenaries were in high spirits at having fended off the attack. They were chugging large amounts of Gaia's equivalent of beer, slapping each other on the backs and cheering.

Dilandau was nowhere to be seen though; not that Cevena wanted to see that bloodthirsty maniac. She wrapped the wool blanket tighter about herself. Tuin sat with her, her small body a huge comfort. The satir left her side for a moment to get her dinner. The smell of food, roasting wild pig on the spit, made her stomach roll inside out.

Sickened she retreated from the fires and made her way towards the carriage. On the way, she could hear the groans coming from the makeshift infirmary tent that had been set up. She finally felt something stir inside her that had been numb since the attack.

She patted her cheeks. "Okay Cevena, knock yourself out of this! Pull yourself together! Moping about doesn't help anyone." She muttered to herself aloud. Resolved, she marched determinedly towards the tent.

Tired healers glanced up at her entrance. A haggard looking man stepped up. The white gloves of the medic that he wore were stained with blood. "Can I help you, my lady?" Cevena taken a back by the number of wounded lying in the cots cleared her throat. "Yes sir. . . Is there anyway I can be of some use to you?"

The doctor rubbed his eyes against his shoulder. "Most of the wounds were arrow wounds. Nasty serrated tips though. . . makes pulling them out very difficult. We separated the wounded into two groups. Ones we can save and ones who are beyond help. We've been concentrating entirely on the ones with some hope. . . sorry to give you this task, but the dying need to be comforted too. Could you ease their last moments the best you can? The water table is near by in the back of the tent. Just do what you can. . . " Sighing, he walked back to his patient.

Cevena made her way to the back. Upon second glace, there were not so many as she first thought in the tent. And a good portion only had flesh wounds. But there were three men lying in the back. Grabbing a bowl and a sponge from the water table she made her rounds.

They were all grey-faced, unconscious and breathing very shallowly. The only thing she could do was wipe their cold, clammy brows with the warm water. She held their hands and sang a little soothing tune that her grandmother had once sung to her.

The hours flew by and the healer was suddenly tapping her shoulder. "I think my lady had better return to her carriage and rest for the night. You've done what you can and I thank you. You are the pastKing Van's daughter are you not? I knew him briefly when he was young. . . my name is healer Juino Yantak."

Cevena realized how exhausted she was. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, healer Yantak." She stifled a yawn. The doctor nodded gently and moved off. Giving one last glance at her poor charges, she headed for the door.

She was almost there when she saw the moonlight reflect off silver hair. He was in a secluded corner, half hidden from view.

"_That's where he was! I didn't even know he had been wounded!"_ Her thoughts were laced with guilt. She hadn't even tried to look for him. She had been so. . . angry at him. Mad at him. . . for killing those bandits. It didn't seem very rational anymore when she thought about it.

She hadn't exactly been very gentle with him either after the attack. Looking at his sleeping face, memories of that night on the lifeboat flickered through her mind.

She was so used to his big, bad attitude and thinking of him as a monster and menace that she continually forgot that he was human too.

Juino was at her side. "Is something amiss, Lady?" She whirled to face him. "Was he injured badly?"

He looked at the sleeping captain. "Ah, Captain Albatou. . . I hadheard he was your bodyguard. His wounds were numerous but not serious. He was mostly just exhausted. It was most curious because he kept refusing to rest. Kept saying that he had to keep watch over some blue-blooded wench. We were forced to give him a heavy sedative. He's been sleeping since." He frowned a bit. "I suppose he was referring to you. Does he always refer to you as such?"

Cevena's temper flared at the albino, but only slightly. She'd forgive him that one.

She sighed. "Yes. But I'm getting used to it. He's a pretty good body guard."

The healer looked at her. "He ought to be, he sure knows how to slaughter people."

Cevena looked up.

Juino frowned. "To be honest, I really don't know how you got him to be your protector. People in the Destiny Wars said he was blood thirsty and mad, not to mention that he had some sort of death feud with your father. Now he's protecting his nemesis's daughter? Very peculiar. . . "

Cevena looked at Dilandau. His white skin, almost translucent eyelids; there were deep shadows under his eyes.

She sighed again. "I was afraid of him when I first met him. And I was reminded today again why I feared him. But, there are two sides to a coin and many sides to a person. I'm just trying to see them all. . . its hard because people don't like to get to know things they're afraid of. . . but I'm trying."

She felt like crying suddenly. She didn't know why.

"You seem to trust him a great deal, Lady Fanel, and you almost have me convinced that this Dilandau Albatou is more than a cold blooded killer. A word of caution nevertheless, this young man killed many, many people. Not all have forgotten, and you will do well to be careful of those who would seek their revenge."

Cevena shuddered. It was as if a cold wind had blown up her spine.

"Thank you healer Yantak for your warning. Good night. . . " The old man nodded slowly and knowingly and then left her.

Without even knowing what she was doing she took Dilandau's pale, white hand in hers. It was cold and the sword calluses were rough. "I'm sorry. . . "

Her pendant began to glow, but Cevena didn't notice. Neither did Dilandau stir.

Cevena released his hand and walked back to the carriage. She would not sleep under the stars tonight in this cursed forest. "_Especially with no one to protect you_." A voice nagged.

Tuin hugged her when she returned to the carriage. "Where were you Cevena? Raj and I were worried."

"I'm okay now Tuin. I just wanted to help the wounded. Not doing anything drives me crazy, you know? I'm beat. . . I'll see you in the morning."

The satir held her questions. There would be time in the morning. "_Asha lin_." She whispered good night in her native tongue.


	15. Arrivals and Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters. . . and all that jazz.

A/N: My computer kinda crashed so I haven't been able to retrieve this story for a while! Sry for the long wait. . .if anyone is still reading this.

**Chapter 15: Arrivals and Anger**

Cevena jerked awake. The dream had been worse than usual that night. Holding her hands over her chest she cupped the pendant in her palms, slowing down her breathing.

In and out, in and out.

Raj and Tuin slumbered on peacefully beside her although the infant light of the dawn was creeping through the carriage drapes.

Cevena moved quickly and silently out and creaked open the door. She was anxious to find a certain commander and was startled when the door met resistance; something blocked its way.

"Ow. Fck." A familiar voice grunted.

The albino captain sat on the steps of the carriage, his back to the door, keeping guard. He now twisted around to scowl at Cevena.

She was too surprised to notice the glare. Surprise and relief and a tumult of other emotions that she didn't quite understand herself shot through her. How long had he been sitting there?

The shadows under his eyes made him look bruised. And his pallor looked no less translucent than it did the night before. He was clearly over worked and exhausted.

"Dilandau…." Cevena started, the intensity in her own voice startling her.

Then to the utter amazement of both, Cevena wrapped both arms around the captain and hugged him fiercely.

"I'm so glad you're ok and I'm so sorry, for yesterday, I was being stupid-"

God, she was practically blubbering Cevena's inner voice screamed. Hastily, Cevena pulled back.

Dilandau was staring at her; trying to hide his astonishment, for this was the first time any girl had ever hugged him like that.

Now really embarrassed, Cevena stammered.

"I-I mean, for yesterday, the way I treated you, I mean, I still don't think it was right the way you slaughtered those men, but-you know I was hysterical, I mean, not hysterical but I was in shock, you know? And you're practically killing yourself to protect me; working so hard, I mean look at you! And I guess what I'm saying is. . .I should be grateful, I mean I AM grateful. I mean-"

Dilandau cocked his head to the side, looking a little defensive. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

Cevena closed her mouth with a snap, and then opened it again.

"What I'm trying to say, Dilandau, is. . . thanks."

Cevena really couldn't read the expression in the commander's eyes. Without meaning to, she found herself holding her breath. Had she stepped out of bounds with this one? She hoped he didn't take her actions the wrong way. It's not like she has any of THOSE kinds of feelings for him or anything.

Oh shit, he probably did. No, no, no, this was spiralling out of her control, disaster-

"Your welcome."

It was Cevena's turn to stare.

"What?"

The crimson eyes flashed cool amusement.

"I said, you're welcome. You know, I'm not going to fckin eat you or anything if you show some appreciation for me busting my ass for you." His expression changed fractionally, his eyes softening.

"And thanks too. . . you're not as bad as I thought you were. You're still a useless btch, not to mention that fckin dragon's kid, but I guess I could learn to bear with your ugly mug and annoying personality."

Ok, now she was pissed.

Smacking him hard on the arm she retorted, "Hey! Who are you calling a kid? I'm the same age as you, and who are you calling a btch? You're the little btch here! Folken's btch."

Again to Cevena's surprise, the commander actually shot her a warm smile before he strode off yelling obscenities over his shoulder.

God he pissed her off so much, pissed her off and surprised her and confused her.

The procession quickly resumed, the remaining mercenaries and ambassadors shaking off last days events stoically and pushing off for the final stretch toward Fanalia.

Cevena climbed on top of her war stallion, Raj following suit.

"I'm glad you decided to continue to ride outside Cevena, not scared into hiding in that stuffy carriage." Raj's soft, low voice rumbled.

"Oh, it'll take more that a few unruly bandits to scare me!" Cevena laughed a little forcedly.

Dilandau riding a few paces behind her, snorted in reply.

* * *

When they reached Fanalia, Cevena was immediately put into a strange and uncomfortable position. Crowds of peasants flocked the sides of the street, staring intently at her, whispering to one another, staring and pointing.

"Daughter of the King. Girl from the Mystic Moon. It's happening again. Destruction. She's returned. Princess. Queen."

The exclamations and murmurings of the crowd drifted up and grabbed Cevena's attention. She was shocked that the people of Fanalia seemed to recognize her for who she was. Maybe she should have hidden in the carriage. Right now, she was like a beacon drawing thousands of moths to the light. Dilandau was shifting about uneasily, and the reaction when the people saw him was even greater and not as quiet.

When the people saw Dilandau, alarmed cries rang out. Angry shouts and screams laced the way around them. They definitely recognized the monster who had lead and spearheaded the destruction of the Old Kingdom. Raj dropped back quickly, reining in beside Dilandau. He whispered urgently in his ear.

"If you are assaulted, Dilandau Albatou, by all means do NOT reciprocate. Give these people no cause or proof that you are the man you once were. Show no violence or hostility. Do not even raise your voice. I'm warning you commander, at any chance, these people would see you dead, or far worse."

Cevena, overhearing felt her heart give little flips of terror. She hoped that Dilandau took Raj's advice, although she couldn't imagine the fire headed captain ever standing down. Perhaps he should be the one riding inside the carriage with Tuin.

The group approached the palace gates. Despite the underlying aura of fear, unease and hostility, Fanalia's beauty exceeded all Cevena's expectation. The country was lush and jade. Trees were abundant and lingered on the edge of every establishment. The markets were lively and bustling with business. Colourful banners decorated houses and wind chimes tinkled like merry laughter. The palace was set against a dramatic backdrop of forested mountains. The crags rose high above and loomed like a protective golem over the entire country.

The palace gates opened suddenly with a great clang and a group of men on horses approached rapidly. The sun glinted brightly off the golden hair of one man in particular. Cevena could feel Dilandau tense as that man rode up with the others.

The lead ambassador of the group climbed gracefully out of the carriage. "Greetings and the Goddess's blessing onto you, King Allen Shezzar of Fanalia. We are the ambassadors of Zaibach, I believe that you received the letter announcing this visit already?"

The man who was now king of Fanalia had long wheat blond hair tied back in a ponytail. Intense eyes the colour of the sky held much intelligence and compassion. He wore nothing to distinguish his rank, a simple royal blue tunic and leather boots. An ornate samurai sword was the fanciest thing this man bore. When he spoke, his voice was smooth and elegant. "I received the letter by messenger indeed. Know that Fanalia accepts and welcomes you all and we are all grateful for the chance to leave a bloody and troubled past behind and to forge a new era-"

Allen broke off his welcome speech with a sharp intake of breath like he'd been punched in the gut. His roving blue eyes had lit upon Dragon Slayer Commander Dilandau Albatou, who had moved in front of Cevena when the group had initially ridden up. Now in plain view, the captain sat tall on top of his stallion. His eyes met Allen's calmly, defiantly.

With a cry of rage, Allen thundered up to Dilandau, dust being kicked up all around him. His sword was in his hand in too fast a motion to follow and he held it expertly less than a millimetre from the albino's pale throat.

Cevena stifled a gasp.

"You dare show your despised face at my very door you bastard!" Allen shouted. Smoothness and grace all gone. His voice was raw and scathing, eyes burning with a rage that matched Dilandau's. The rest of the group watched on in shock and silence. Everyone stood stunned in the face of such anger and emotion.

"You murdering, insane monster. You burned down countless countries and cut down women and children. You slew my sword master and you burned down Asturia. You are wanted by hundreds for the atrocities you and your dragonslayers committed. You dare to return to the land which you lead the destruction of in your cowardly invisible cloaks!" In a quieter yet more furious tone, Allen added, "And I know that you were behind my sister's recent attack! You taint the air you breath you sadistic fck! I'll kill you right now and end your reign of terror. Draw your SWORD!"

With his last word Allen pushed his sword threateningly at Dilandau's throat. The tip broke skin easily and blood trickled down from his neck. Blood on snow. Cevena thought dizzily.

No one moved. Dilandau stared passively past Allen, eyes smoky and dark.

"Good, he's following Raj's advice. If he moves, Allen will skewer him for sure." Cevena thought. She felt her heart thudding in her chest, tight with fear for the captain. Why wasn't anyone doing anything?

Dilandau had been a merciless tyrant; people still hated and feared him. All the ambassadors and mercenaries had no objections to his death. In fact, they probably thought it well deserved. Regardless of the fact that Dilandau had saved all their lives that day in the woods. Rage clogged Cevena's throat.

Even more enraged by Dilandau's passiveness, Allen snarled, "Very well, if you refuse to fight me to your death like a man, than I shall execute you like the vile dog you are. Get on the ground!" The Steward King of Fanalia grabbed Dilandau by the collar and dragged him forward, throwing him onto the gravel road. The grey stallion reared a little in alarm. One of the mercenaries leaned over and grabbed the loose reins.

Cevena held her cry in with a hand, wincing inwardly. Underneath her shirt, the pendant began to glow softly. But Cevena did not notice the rosy light in her distress.

Dilandau pushed himself up onto his elbows, but made no other move. The circle of onlookers remained silent alongside him. If the death of this war criminal was all it took to make an alliance with Fanalia, they would gladly cooperate. No one wanted to risk destroying their new country a chance to be recognized and accepted.

Allen gracefully dismounted from his own stallion, sword still in hand.

"You like burning don't you, Dilandau Albatou? Well, now you can burn in Helles for all eternity." He whispered. Dilandau closed his eyes, but did nothing else. "I am ready to rejoin my Slayers." He said simply. Allen raised his sword up in a shining arc, ready to slice the head off the captain.

Cevena didn't remember what it was that she screamed, whether it was a cuss, whether it was "NO!" or "STOP" or whether it was even in English. Or whether she had screamed first or leapt between the sword and the inert Captain first.

But it was like she had blinked and now suddenly found herself facing the anger of the beautiful, golden former Knight of Asturia and his merciless steel katana.

Collective gasps circled around the ring of observers. Cevena thought she heard Tuin cry her name.

The shocked Knight was a master of the sword and managed to break off his killing stroke. But barely.

Cevean watched the metallic blur and hiss of the sword pass inches from her face. She knew she was a few hairs lighter.

Dilandau grabbed her by her arm and yanked her back violently, trying to pull her behind him. "What the FCK do you think you're doing!" He screamed in her face. Almost at the same time that Allen shouted, "What is the meaning of this!"

Cevena yanked her arm out of the albino's vice grip, stepped decisively in front of him and spread both arms out. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she could see no other way. She hoped it worked.

"Do you recognize me, Allen Shezar?" Cevena's mind frantically worked to remember the voice projecting lessons she'd had in Drama class.

Determined jade eyes locked into shocked cerulean ones.

The air crackled with Allen's astonishment.

"It can't be! But I can't forget those eyes! Impossible! The messenger made no mention of this in the letter he bore. . . " Allen rambled on.

A sigh of relief left Cevena's lips. "I am who you think I am. I er- dropped by unexpectedly a week ago. From Ear- I mean, the Mystic Moon."

Allen snapped back into attention. His eyes turned hard. "I believe you. Impossible as it may be, there's no mistaking Hitomi's green eyes. And your raven hair betrays you as the Dragon's get. How you arrived in Gaia I cannot fathom. But I hope you know, honoured lady, that the man you protect at the present moment is a dangerous, despicable criminal who murdered thousands."

Cevena flinched at the icy tone, but didn't budge. After all, she'd had plenty of practice at standing up to furious, ranting males. She could feel Dilandau tense behind her.

"What are you doing, Cevena?" He hissed in her ear through clenched teeth.

Ignoring him, Cevena straightened her back, and took a deep breath.

"I am Cevena Jade Fanel, daughter of Van Fanel, King of Fanalia. My mother is Hitomi Kanzaki, and I have come from the Mystic Moon to see my father's kingdom. That man-" Cevena turned to indicate the commander, "Captain Dilandau Albatou, is atoning for his past atrocities by personally guarding my life and safety. He is my bond servant and body guard."

There were mutterings of disbelief. Cevena desperately raised her hands to hush the people.

"I will take full responsibilities for his actions. I will answer for any trouble that he makes. Please allow him entrance. Please allow for him to repent for his past sins against Fanalia."

Cevena could feel rather than hear Dilandau go very still.

Again, shocked whispers and massive intakes of breath went around the crowd of witness that had by now filled the area.

"I knew it was King Van's daughter." "I'll never forget that girl from the mystic moon's eyes." "Who does she think she is? Allen has been a good King." "That bastard Dilandau is her body guard!" "He'll sooner stick a sword in her back than protect her!" "Atoning for his sins? He can never be forgiven for what he's done." "She has come to reclaim her rightful throne."

Cevena consciously made an effort not to cover her ears with her hands. She clenched them tight in fists; no one would see her trembling. She was just a regular seventeen-year-old teenager. Not some Princess of Fanalia, she hoped no one could see through this façade.

Allen's oceany eyes were wide with disbelief once again. He stared at Cevena. Although Van had given him the Kingdom of Fanalia, this girl had a valid claim for it. She was of Draconian blood. Could she even perhaps be able to pilot the Escaflowne? He could not understand why she protected Dilandau like this though. What were her motives? Nevertheless, she had to be treated with respect. If not because she was heiress to a kingdom, then because of his deep friendship and history with her parents. He would have to push down his overwhelming hatred of Dilandau Albatou for now. For now.

Allen turned a dark glance towards the albino. Bastard. The thought of that man being inside his sister made him sick. The thought of her being trapped within him made him want to gut him right there. The thought of him hurting her made a red film glaze over his mind. Blood lust.

Cevena watched his face, holding her breath. Everyone awaited the King's decision.

"Your every wish is my command, my Lady Fanel. No Knight could ever refuse the gracious request of a lady. For you-" He knelt on one knee and took Cevena's hand, kissing it. "I will give Dilandau a probationary pardon. We shall see how he behaves. For the time being, we will allow him to enter the palace walls. I hope he remains true to you, Daughter of Van."

The Knight's lips were like butterfly wings dancing across the back of her hand. Cevena resisted the urge to yank her hand back, and even more to rub at the spot that he had kissed. Excuse me! But on Earth, guys don't kiss hands anymore unless they're pervy freaks. What a play boy. How was she supposed to react?

"I er- thank you, Allen Shezar." Cevena decided against a curtsy. She awkwardly bobbed her head and stepped back.

Allen quickly snapped orders for chambers to be prepared, dinner to be readied. Tours would be arranged and messengers would pass out a meeting schedule. Personal servants would be assigned to each ambassador. For Cevena however, Princess of Fanalia, a special suite would be provided. Next to Allen and Millerna's own chambers. Dilandau would be in a small servant room attached to Cevena's.

Allen introduced a small hazel eyed servant girl named Milar and then invited Cevena to come to his personal chambers to talk after she had freshened up.

Everything was arranged in a highly organized and brisk manner. Tuin had raced up and hugged her, asking if she was all right, Raj rumbling his concern alongside hers. Cevena had mumbled something and then they had been forced to follow the rest. Most of the party looked disapprovingly on her now, some even in disgust. Cevena had hardly time to process what she had just said and done when the train of ambassadors continued on into the pearly white palace.

She whirled to face Dilandau who hadn't moved from behind her since she had unexpectedly leapt between Allen's blade.

Dark crimson eyes were smouldering.

"Why the fcking hell did you do that?"

Cevena was used to his acidic questions by now. She looked him over quickly, the blood was still running down his neck. That was a nasty cut.

"Are you alright?" She answered his question by changing the topic. The truth was she didn't know what had made her do it. And she didn't trust herself to answer.

"Of course I'm alright. A pussy like Allen can't do shit to me." He retorted.

"Hmph, I'm sure your bleeding neck agrees with you." Cevena rolled her eyes.

Dilandau scowled. But then a completely different expression crossed his face. Cevena's insides lurched and her heart paused.

Cevena quickly gave him a playful punch, her nervousness making it a little harder than she'd intended. "Hey, how did you put it again? It's ok to show a little appreciation for me busting my ass for you?"

Dilandau gave her a soft shove back. "Was that supposed to hurt?" He growled at her.

He looked solemnly at her then though. "Well, I think you're seriously screwed up in the head to do that for me, but since you did it. . . well. . . thanks."

Cevena looked at him. She grinned awkwardly. "I told you that I'm not my parents, I'm me. And you don't have to act like we're enemies, 'cause we're not. I hope I've established that at least with you."

"Not enemies you say?" He gazed thoughtfully at her. "No, I guess not, since I don't really want to kill you anymore. . . but we're certainly NOT friends. " He shrugged. "I don't know WHAT the hell you are to me. . . c'mon, lets get going."

He dusted himself off, and followed the rest of the entourage in. The blood on his neck had dried. It was flaky brown on his milky skin.

Cevena sighed, she had hoped that he would have opened up to her enough to call her a friend. After all she'd done for him. Well, at least he didn't want to kill her anymore. Whoo hoo. She trailed after him towards the ivory and gold palace.

The crowd remained restless with Allen's decision however. People muttered angrily, they wanted to see Dilandau punished. Tortured maybe; hanged. They dissipated grumpily as the delegation of Zaibach entered the palace gates and the large copper and brass bars closed with a resounding crash behind them.


End file.
